Eclipse Total de Corazón
by FrancisHHr
Summary: Este es nuestro escape. Y yo acepté a ayudarlo, pero hasta Hermione Granger se le acaba la paciencia, incluso con Harry Potter. En el medio de la guerra dos jóvenes encontraran la manera de ayudarse. HHr --TERMINADO--
1. Capitulo Uno

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Esta en primera persona, este capitulo tiene mucha narración, pero es un práctico monólogo de Hermione, no es triste, pero tampoco comedia, sólo es el primero, para que sepan donde vamos. No creo que pase, pero algunos podrían confundirse, sólo tómenlo de esta forma… Cuando pensamos… pensamos de forma ordenada? Yo siempre cuestiono estoy e llegó a la conclusión que mi mente trabaja a modo de flashes, no se si a todos les pasa lo mismo, pero no se preocupen, lean y comenten.

**Sumario Completo**

Este es nuestro escape. Y yo acepté a ayudarlo, pero hasta Hermione Granger se le acaba la paciencia, incluso con Harry Potter.

En la búsqueda de los horcruxes el estrés se apodera de Harry y Hermione a niveles inesperados, y sólo se tienen el uno al otro… ¿Con que idea podrían salir? Muchas ideas, pero sólo una podía lastimar y confundir tanto a cuatro personas, dos pelirrojos entre ellos.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**ECLIPSE TOTAL DE CORAZÓN**

**Capitulo Uno**

_**Turn around**_

_Date vuelta_

_**Every now and then I get a little bit lonely**_

_De vez en cuando me siento un poco sola_

_**and you're never coming round**_

_y tú nunca vienes al rededor _

Me siento sola, confundida y abandonada.

Encerrada en mi cuerpo quiero poder escapar, poder liberarme de lo que me tormenta desde hace tanto. Quisiera poder verte, tenerte frente a mi, no dejarte jamás, si todo fuera más fácil, si no estuviéramos tratando de sobrevivir una guerra, tal vez tendría el coraje de buscarte, pero no puedo, no puedo hacerte esto, no puedo _hacerme_ esto.

Quisiera deshacer mis errores, olvidar el pasado y abrir mis brazos para mantenerte junto a mí, pero no estamos solos, no estás solo, al menos no completamente, yo tampoco lo estaba, ¡Pero es que dolía demasiado! Tenía que terminar las cosas que me ataban, no podía jugar con mis sentimientos y tampoco con los sentimientos de él. No podía hacerme creer que todo estaría bien después de lo que ocurrió el año pasado, después de la manera que él me hizo sufrir, no podía, no podía, no podía negar el dolor que siento al verte cruzar frente a mi, levantando la mirada y soltando un débil "Hola", necesito que me digas más, necesito saber que la manera que siento por ti, y lo que creo que tú también sientes, es verdadera, necesito saberlo. Pero no puedo hablar, no me salen las palabras para enfrentarte, no fuera de la burbuja en que ambos vivimos.

Necesito dejar mis inseguridades, necesito ponerme primera, por una vez por todas, dejar de atarme al pasado y las cosas de niña. Necesito crecer, necesito creer en mí, en ti, en nosotros. ¿Pero si no es así? ¿Sí tú no sientes eso por mí? ¿Qué haré? ¿Puedes decírmelo?

_**Turn around**_

_Date vuelta_

_**Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound**_

_De vez en cuando me canso un poco de escuchar el sonido_

**_of my tears_**

_de mis lágrimas_

_**Turn around**_

_Date vuelta_

_**Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the**_

_De vez en cuando me pongo un poco nerviosa al pensar que los mejores_

_**years've gone by**_

_años han pasado_

Y lloro, lloro por miedo, miedo a tantas cosas. Estoy encerrada en mi cuarto, nadie puede oírme, nadie puede interrumpirme, aunque en el fondo lo que más deseo son tus brazos a mi alrededor y tus manos acariciando mi cabello, haciéndome creer que todo estará bien, que tú lo estarás, que tú sobrevivirás. Me embarqué en esto contigo para asegurarme que así se realizara, para ayudarte en todo lo que me necesites, aunque al salvarte la vida y terminar a Voldemort de una vez por todas sólo te guíe a Ginny, si eres feliz con ella, yo seré feliz por ti, sólo no me pidas que me mantenga al lado de… Ron. No quiero que creas que lo que me pasa contigo lo hago por nuestra amistad, no podría hacerme esto si fuera así… Por favor deja de pedirme que vuelva a él y que te deje, el pensamiento hiela mi corazón, lo eclipsa completamente.

Quise creer que podía intentarlo, quise creer que podía lograrlo, pero no puedo, no puedo estar así, no puedo dejar de pensar en él con Lavender, en la sala común, no sacaba esa imagen de mi mente, de las pocas veces que lo besé, no pude dejar de aguantar ese nudo en la garganta que me decía que lo dejara y que corriera de ahí en cuanto pudiera, afortunadamente no fueron tantas. No podía seguir haciéndome eso, ni a él, ni a mí, no es justo, el tiempo se acaba y por más que no haya que desaprovecharlo, la tortura que siento es horrible. Prefiero quedarme con los buenos recuerdos, la verdadera amistad de ambos, y si eso significa tener que ser una soltera de por vida, eso tendré que ser, porque no puedo vivir sin ambos y menos podré vivir sin ti.

Trató de parar mis llantos, pero cada vez que lo hago no dejo de pensar cuando lloré así antes, y ese recuerdo me lleva al anterior, y al anterior, hasta llegar al momento que más me ha dolido en mi vida, verme humillada frente a ti y sin poder defenderme, y sin que me defendieras. ¿Qué nos pasó? ¡Por qué cambié tanto! ¡Porque deje que mi adolescencia actuara! Porque preferí tener que sentir celos por alguien como Lavender que por Ginny.

Porque Ginny es mi amiga. O al menos eso creí, estás lágrimas son tan o más que las que derramé esa noche, la noche del día que ella me cerró la puerta en la cara, esa puerta que sólo yo tenía acceso, que sólo yo podía cruzar, hacerte entrar en razón, tal vez fui dura, pero por poco asesinas a Malfoy. ¡Y no quiero que sientas eso! Se que tendrás-- se que tendrás que traer contigo la carga de ser un asesino, aunque para mi gusto Voldemort no tiene nada de humano, pero es verdad terminarás matándolo, y si es posible lo haré yo misma para librarte del peso que tendrás que acarrear.

Si, LO TENDRAS QUE ACARREAR, porque aunque sea la última cosa que haga en mi vida, tú, Harry Potter, la persona que más amo en esta tierra tendrás que soportar el hecho de hacerlo, porque muerto de esta tonta guerra NO saldrás. Tú volverás, aunque sea cojeando o flotando, pero saldrás de donde sea la última batalla, junto Ron y junto conmigo, y vivirás aunque sea por cinco minutos libre y feliz, sin preocupaciones, sin tener un psicópata tras tuyo, sin tener que pensar en salvar al mundo, porque lo creas o no, ya lo has salvado, al menos el mío.

Esta búsqueda por los horcruxes se hizo pesada, y se que cuando rompimos el último la verdadera batalla comenzaría, pero no lo quiero creer. ¡NO! Quiero oírte decirlo, aunque sea alguna vez antes que ocurra aquello, quiero que sepas que te amo, quiero que sepas que eres mi mundo, quiero que sepas que hasta mi vida te la daría, porque para eso estoy, soy tu mejor amiga ¿No? Para eso soy Hermione Granger, la sabe-lo-todo, come-libros que tienes por mejor amiga.

Pero las lágrimas no dejan de salir, tal como ocurrió ese día, ¿Por qué no le dijiste algo? Yo siempre salgo en tu defensa, pero es que estaba tan enojada, con todo lo que Ron me _estaba_ provocando, no lo amaba tanto como te amo, y amaba, a ti. Pero al menos el demostró un interés, algo retorcido, pero intentó darme celos, y si que lo logró, sólo que sus resultados no salieron como quería. Por eso me obligué a hablar con él, tenía que hacerlo y creo que él lo tomó bien, o al menos eso quiero creer, no quiero pensar que ya no me querrá como amiga, ustedes dos son mis pilares, y soy inútil sin su presencia. Por eso los amo tanto, de diferentes formas, pero los amo igual. Ya estoy casi segura que no lo perderé, han pasado semanas, semanas en las que hemos peleado de la misma manera que siempre y reído, pero… ¿No sientes tú también el cambio entre ambos? ¡De eso no hables Hermione!

_**Turn around**_

_Date vuelta_

_**Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then**_

_De vez en cuanto me asusto un poco y luego_

_**I see the look in your eyes**_

_Veo la mirada en tus ojos_

Y la manera que siento sobre ustedes no es lo único que me aterra, ¡Cuantas veces lo he dicho en mi mente! ¡Una y otra vez! ¡Y sigo sin querer asimilarlo! Tal vez estemos pasos adelante, sabiendo que tenemos todo los restos de almas esparcidos eliminados, pero él es poderoso, él es malvado y no dudará un segundo en deshacerse de ti, ¿Por qué existe la maldad? ¿Por qué la gente busca más y más? ¡De que sirve tanto poder si no dejas nada que conquistar! ¡Nada! Que saca matando tantas personas, si al final quedará solo, ¿Es eso lo que quiere? Desaparecer a todos para que de esa manera, estar solo en esta tierra y poder librarse de todo lo que nunca le amó, de todo lo que él pudo intentar amar, pero el dolor en su corazón, si es que alguna vez tuvo, era tan grande ¿Qué no se lo permitía? Sólo Voldemort puede saber esas respuestas, sólo él.

Tengo hambre, tengo frío, tengo ganas de dejar el llanto a un lado. Desde que la vi llegar no hay nada más que un nudo en mi estomago, y sólo un dolor de cabeza saqué de excusa, pero no la puedo ver contigo, no la puedo ver a tu alrededor, no puedo verla sonreírte de la manera que yo lo hago cuando estoy contigo, no puedo verte responderle. Pude haber parecido feliz cuando te vi acercarte a ella a besarla, pero mi alma en ese momento estaba realizando un verdadero horcrux, se estaba rompiendo y cayendo al vacío.

Muchas fueron las veces que tuve que soportar ese sentimiento, con Cho el dolor fue mínimo. Algo dentro de mí me decía que no duraría, que no pasaría nada, que ella era algo pasajero, pero cuando sentí eso dentro… sólo amistad parecía ser la respuesta. Te quería demasiado y con 16 años me sentí en la libertad de ser territorial, con Ron lo fui porque acepto que me gustaba, me gustaba que me discutiera, al menos mostraba un gusto en hacerlo, contigo era diferente, poder entenderme contigo, saber que pensáramos lo mismo, sentir que estábamos en la misma línea, sí, lo tomé como amistad y no podía asimilar la idea de que alguien pudiera reemplazarme, pero ahora lo miro, y no sólo era amistad, no sólo era eso, había algo dentro de esas miradas, algo dentro de esos contactos que tenía de tu parte, algo que crecía, o que ya era lo suficientemente grande, pero permanecía escondido tras la sombra que formaba el interés por Ron.

Escondido, ¿Por qué? Porque tú eres Harry Potter, el chico más _lindo_ en el colegio, o al menos creo que fue así, ni noté lo que había dicho esa mañana en el desayuno, me quería morir detrás del Profeta, pero soy Granger, un ser racional, o al menos soy mi verdadero yo a tu alrededor, y quiero seguir siéndolo, no quiero ser una chica de 18 años tratando de llamar la atención enviando una bandada de canarios, no quiero ser una chica de 18 tratando de volver a sus doce y peleando cada dos por tres con la persona que pensé que quería. No quiero, y no lo seguiré haciendo, no seguiré escondiendo lo que siento, no puedo seguir haciéndolo, y no lo haré, estoy segura de ello.

Salgo de mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Estoy de pie en el vestíbulo de Grimmauld Place, hace meses que estamos aquí, y siento que sólo fue ayer cuando estábamos sentados en el funeral de Dumbledore, Hogwarts no volvió a abrir, al menos no hasta que la guerra acabe, los alumnos estudian en casa y se les permitirá tomar sus EXTASIS, la directora y el Ministerio lo aseguró. McGonagall quería abrir, su deseo era ponerse en contra de Voldemort y demostrarle que aunque haga por todos los medios hacerse notar y conseguir lo que tanto ansía de las peores maneras, ella mantendría la postura de que NADA cambiaba, que él no era el centro del universo y que la vida continuaba, aun sin la presencia de Dumbledore.

Estos pensamientos no los compartía Scrimgeour, por supuesto. Imbécil pomposo, "_La seguridad de nuestro futuro debe ser apreciada, y la vida de nuestros niños guardadas en el más hermoso de los baúles, no permitan que la guerra los toque, dejen que vivan tranquilos y con esperanza, que el Ministerio de Magia se encargará de todo_". Esas fueron las palabras que me indignaron, probablemente escritas por Percy, otro imbécil más, como me he decepcionado de él, no pierde la oportunidad para restregar en la cara de todos al Ministerio. ¿Qué acaso no entiende que en estos momentos no existen niños? Al menos nosotros ya no lo somos, yo puedo tener 18, pero al estar con mis padres la infancia siempre me envolvía, en estos momentos no es sí, nada podrá volverla, y tampoco volverá a nadie que hubiera sido tocado directamente por la crudeza de la guerra, esta cambia a las personas, las cambia demasiado. ¿Por qué el Ministro no acepta que el que se encargaba de todo era Harry? Debería ya quedarle claro tras todas las batallas en las que ha participado y todos los intentos que los Mortífagos han intentado tomarlo prisionero.

Mis pies continuaron el camino, mi mente no deja de trabajar, y noto que llegué a la cocina, pero no estaba sola, miré la ventana, era tarde, ya no había absolutamente nada de luz, cuando tiempo fingí estar enferma no lo sé, pero los Weasley ya se debieron haber ido, Ron debe estar durmiendo, Harry… él nunca lo hace, desde hace mucho que duerme pocos lapsos, y solamente porque lo agarran desprovisto, por lo general duerme cuando lee, se que no ama los libros, pero me enorgullezco ver la cantidad que ha acumulado en su habitación, lugar en el que pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo encerrados, los tres. Primero tratando de buscar maneras de eliminar horcruxes, ahora buscando la mejor manera de deshacernos de Voldemort de una vez por todas, el miedo que sentimos al utilizar un Avada Kedavra no es por que es una maldición imperdonable y por que es asesina, si no, por el hecho de las varitas que Voldemort y Harry comparten y porque Voldemort ya salió "vivo" una vez. Si, los horcruxes fueron parte de la causa, pero uno nunca sabe ¿Cierto?

No, no estaba sola, ahí apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, de espaldas a mí, con un montón de libros abiertos y pergaminos esparcidos Harry estaba mirando y escribiendo notas. Su espalda, algo más ancha tras los entrenamientos que hemos recibido de parte de Tonks. Si que ha crecido, y para mejor, me atrevo a decir. Pero no puedo dejar de sentir miedo, sólo tiene 17, y Voldemort… muchos más.

Pasé por el lado tratando de evadirlo para buscarme un poco de agua, abrí la llave y comencé a llenar el vaso, no quiero mirarlo, no puedo, no resistiría.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- ¿Ah? –pregunté sin darme vuelta.

- Tú cabeza. ¿Te sientes mejor? Es horrible tener esos dolores, hay veces que sientes que se te partirá el cráneo, menos mal que mejoré mis habilidades en la Oclumancia, porque de lo contrari--

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¿Saber qué?

- Mi dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Te sientes bien? ¡Estaba aquí cuando dijiste que te retirabas! –pude oír la incredulidad en su voz.

- Ah, lo siento, es que pensé que no lo habías notado.

- ¡Como no voy a notar que mi mejor amiga se siente mal!

- Si, tú lo dijiste, tú mejor amiga. No creí que te preocuparas mucho con Ginny en la casa- y giré para morir.

Ahí estaban esos ojos. Esos ojos que me hacen perder la cabeza cada vez que estoy a su alrededor, puede que mi parte racional se mantenga en pie, pero trabaja en conjunto con mi corazón, de eso estoy segura y cuando lo hago, soy yo, soy la persona que quiero ser, la que me quiero convertir, como quiero vivir. Y el que provoca todo eso, es con él que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

_**Turn around, bright eyes**_

_Date vuelta, ojos brillantes_

_**Every now and then I fall apart**_

_De vez en cuando caigo hecha pedazos_

_**Turn around, bright eyes**_

_Date vuelta, ojos brillantes_

_**Every now and then I fall apart**_

_De vez en cuando caigo hecha pedazos_

Tuve que girar para verlo, tuve que hacerlo. Y aunque se que estuvo mal no me arrepiento, veo esa mirada, en este momento incrédula y un poco tonta que me mira como diciendo "Que tomaste", o al menos esa era la mirada que se que tenía antes de voltear, porque ahora esta seria, ¿O eso ocurrió recién? ¡Como tiene el poder de mover mi suelo hasta el hecho de no saber que pasó!

Enfocó la mirada, lo estoy viendo, esta serio, pero el brillo, ese hermoso color verde me dice que no esta enojado, esta preocupado, ¿Asustado? Tal vez ansioso, tal vez quiere algo, ¿Espera algo a cambio? ¿Soy yo la que lo hace? No lo tengo claro, siento mi corazón latir a mil por hora, siento mis oídos que se presionan, siento mi garganta ponerse seca, trato de tragar pero no puedo.

Estas semanas han sido extrañas, estas semanas me han hecho feliz y adolorida, me he sentido culpable y dichosa. ¡Estas semanas si que han sido extrañas! Nuestra amistad había, cual puede ser la palabra adecuada… ¿Evolucionado? No se cuando ocurrió, ni quien dio el primer paso, pero de una u otra forma ya no somos sólo amigos. Una nueva puerta se abrió, esa antigua que Ginny había cerrado por completo, que había estado cerrándose desde Cho hasta Malfoy, esa puerta ya estaba en el pasado. Ahora yo tenía otra, una completamente nueva, una que no sólo podíamos saber lo que el otro pensaba y resultaba lo mismo, esta puerta me guiaba al hecho de hablar contigo, comunicarme sin ninguna palabra sólo mirándote, o sólo con tus labios… en los míos. Y era mía, sólo mía. Pensamientos posesivos ¿No? Río suavemente, casi de manera imperceptible, tal vez el sonido ni logró salir de mi mente.

¡Como cambio todo! Como cambio todo, como cambio todo, como cambio todo. Estoy repitiendo, tratando de encontrar respuesta, tratando de tantear terreno. No se si es para bien, no se si es para mal, pero yo soy la persona más feliz del mundo cuando esos pequeños momentos ocurren. Cuando nos besamos por primera vez no supe como terminamos haciéndolo en el primer momento. En un principio estábamos saltando de felicidad porque habíamos destruido la pluma de Ravenclaw, el tercer horcrux, y el que más nos costó encontrar, y en el siguiente momento tu cuerpo estaba contra el mío en la puerta de tú habitación, mis manos en tu cabello, las tuyas en mi cintura, y nuestros labios moviéndose al mismo ritmo buscando más dentro de nuestras bocas a medida que los segundos pasaban. Nunca me habían besado así, tan deseada, tan querida… tan ¿Amada?

Lo mío con Ron sólo duro unas cuantas semanas, y había terminado hacía bastante, en ese minuto Ron estaba inconsciente en la enfermería de Hogwarts, lugar que actualmente era el Cuartel General, el pobre había recibido una maldición muy potente en uno de los enfrentamientos, despertaría, pero en unos cuantos días, nosotros sabíamos la ubicación de la pluma, no podíamos perder tiempo, no podíamos. Tú tampoco tenías a nadie, hacía meses que no tenías contacto de Ginny, pero eso no dejó de hacerme sentir culpable, no terminó de hacerme sentir mal, ella esperaba por ti y tú estabas "obligado" a volver a su lado cuando todo acabara.

Y por eso no hablé, por eso no hablamos, ninguno, sólo le robábamos tiempo al tiempo, escondidos o en algún minuto en nuestra propia soledad, donde olvidábamos la carrera que se desarrollaba por el último horcrux, Nagini; donde olvidábamos a Ginny, a Ron, a todo el maldito mundo y especialmente a Voldemort. Me siento cómoda a tú lado, tú al mío, se que te ayudo a relajarte y dejar ir toda la carga, pero no pude seguir, no pude dejar de mantener mis sentimientos a un lado y hacer como que nada pasa, por que _algo_ sí pasa.

No hablé porque tú tenías a Ginny a un lado, pero eso no hace que deje de amarte, nadie puede dejar de hacerlo, eres demasiado importante, y en mi vida… el mero pensamiento de que no existas en ella me lanza un rayo de electricidad, que estoy segura se asemeja a un Crucio lanzado de la misma mano de Voldemort. Y ese amor que no puede ser reprimido, y que no puede ser ignorado me lleva a los celos, me lleva al dolor que tengo que soportar cada vez que veo a Ginny entrar en la casa, reír a tú lado y verte reír con ella. Yo también lo hago ¿Cierto? Si te hago reír. Mira que tonta soy, hasta una sonrisa aparece en mis labios en estos momentos que estoy como un sonámbulo en frente tuyo. Yo si te hago reír, cuando estamos solos, cuando entró por la puerta, y somos rodeados por la burbuja, hablamos, y reímos y jugamos y nos amamos, o eso quiero creer, el único problema que al salir de esa burbuja, ambos, aparentamos que nada ha pasado. Y el porque a esa pregunta no la tengo y tampoco quiero saber, quiero ser el juego, quiero seguir a tu lado, y es por que te amo.

Y caigo, sin querer, caigo, por un vacío tan lleno de recuerdos y amor, tan lleno de caricias y besos, con risas y lágrimas, con tus ojos mirando mi cara y acariciándola con tus dedos con suavidad, cuando me haces sentir la persona más hermosa de este mundo, y caigo, sin saber nada más, sólo siento el frío del piso de la cocina de Grimmauld Place. Y la oscuridad me rodea.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_Bueno, no es un estilo que suelo utilizar, pero estoy verdaderamente orgullosa de este trabajo que terminé hace varios meses, este fic lo tenía casi terminado y estuve a punto de perderlo TODO, recuerdo esa angustia, pero Gai logró rescatarlo…_

_Como sea, espero no haberlos aburrido, esto sólo es el comienzo y en resumen, cosas que tal vez no captaron. Harry y Hermione mantienen una relación y esa puerta que Hermione hablaba es la "relación" que ambos tenían antes y que Ginny cerró con su comentario de Quidditch y Hermione siendo ridícula comentando sobre ello. Creo que esa es una de las razones por la que odie más el H/Hr en el sexto, porque JKR destruyó a mi gusto la amistad, con esos estupidos celos de Hermione y su desconfianza, pero que le vamos a hacer._

_Próxima semana, próximo capitulo y con ello el o los ganadores del concurso de Alguien como tú. Espero que me visten igual y… que más puedo decirles? Ah! Les dejaré unos spoilers._

**SPOILER CAPITULO DOS**

-¿Qué ocurre? –me pregunta en un susurro que produce otra vez un pequeño estremecimiento, sus palabras hacen que su aliento roce mi boca.

- Nada Harry… sólo tonteras mías.

- ¿Soy una de esas tonteras?

_-------------------_

- No me sirven respuestas de una sílaba Potter. ¿Tú creíste por algún segundo que yo me encerraba en tu habitación a besarte por caridad? ¿Qué me comportaba contigo de esa manera para jugar contigo acaso? ¡Responde! ¡Por favor responde!

_Bueno, ahí está, nos vemos la próxima semana y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en una de esas podría actualizar antes, quien sabe._

_MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada! ¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 100**


	2. Capitulo Dos

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

En este capitulo están los ganadores de mi concurso en Alguien como tú.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**ECLIPSE TOTAL DE CORAZÓN**

**Capitulo Dos**

_**Turn around**_

_Date vuelta_

_**Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream**_

_De vez en cuando ando un poco inquieta y sueño_

_**of something wild**_

_sobre algo salvaje_

- Hermione… ¿Hermione?

Esa voz… me llama, tengo frío, acabo de caer ¿Cierto? Abro los ojos, estaban cerrados, miedo a la caída. Ahí está Harry, mirándome preocupado tras esas gafas redondas, no dejo de enternecerme con el hecho. Pero estoy de pie, derecha, no estoy tirada en el suelo, ni despertando ¿Todo lo imagine? ¿Por qué me ocurren estas cosas a su alrededor? ¡¿Y porque me mira como si fuera una loca?!

- ¿Qué pasó? –pregunto preocupada y esto lo asustó a él.

- ¡¿Fue Voldemort?! ¿Te ha lastimado? ¿Te mostró algo?

Asustado avanza hacia mí con cada pregunta, me toma los brazos sujetándome y como no podía responder estando tan enganchada con la preocupación que demostraba comienza a mecerme, como si tratara de sacar a Voldemort de mí.

- Por favor dime que no se ha enterado de lo _nuestro_.

Eso definitivamente me hizo reaccionar. Y una súbita ola de terror y ¿Enojo? ¿Por qué me enojo? ¡Yo no he hecho nada para parar todo esto! Me he quedado callada, disfrutando en silencio, sin que me importe lo que Voldemort haga o deje de hacer, cuando estoy con Harry definitivamente olvido todo, pero escuchar hablar de los nuestro, como _nuestro_. ¡Como _nuestro_! Lo nuestro es más que _nuestro_ ¿Verdad? ¡Ay Circe me estoy volviendo loca!

Muevo mi cabeza sacando todo pensamiento y trato de alejar mi paranoia, que es bastante absurda. Camino al mueble que esta al otro lado de la mesa, teniendo bastante entre nosotros, de eso me aseguro, lo que menos necesito es una sesión de lo _nuestro_ en estos momentos. Necesito despejar mi mente de Harry aunque sea por un momento, o me volveré loca. Definitivamente NO quiero ser Luna dos. Nos basta y nos sobra con una sola.

-N-- No –logré decir- Voldemort no se ha enterado de lo _nuestro_ –me encargo de marcar esa palabra con un tono diferente, espero que la capacidad emocional y perceptiva de Harry sea un poco más amplia que la de Ron.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué fue ese bloqueo que tuviste?

- ¡Que se yo!

- Hermione, estás rara. Vienes en medio de la noche, son pasadas las cuatro, me atrevería a decir que ya amanecerá -¿Tan tarde es?- estás vestida con la misma ropa de ayer, los ojos los tienes hinchados, y me miras como si no estuvieras ahí, por un minuto pensé que algo se había apoderado de ti –soltó una risita ausente. ¿Notó la ropa con la que andaba ayer? Son esos detalles los que me hacen amarlo cada vez más. ¡Mi locura no tiene forma de acabar!

Harry se queda mirando, esperando a que le responda, ¿Qué quiere que le responda? No tengo nada que hablar con él. ¿Cierto? De lo único que podríamos hablar sería de los _nuestro_, ¡Me molesta llamarlo así! Ya no importa, la cosa es que es parte de nuestro pacto sin palabras de no discutirlo.

- ¿Hermione? –pregunta de nuevo, ya me estoy cansando.

- ¡¿Qué?! –suelto molesta.

- ¡Tampoco me saltes de esa manera! ¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

- Nada Harry, absolutamente nada –lo miro con mi mejor cara de autosuficiencia y el resopló como tratando de haberme sacado algo y no lograrlo, me doy vuelta otra vez- Ese es el problema –murmuro bajito.

Ese es el problema no me pasa nada. Nada contigo, yo si siento cosas por ti, pero no pasa nada serio entre ambos, eso me pasa. ¿Feliz? No lo estarías si me hubieras oído.

- ¿De que nada hablas? –susurra en mi oído.

¡Por Circe, Merlín y todos los brujos y magos importantes!, -tengo que agregar a Dumbledore a la lista de mis exclamaciones, definitivamente- ¡Como se le ocurre pararse atrás de mí! Tonks no será la mejor en Sigilo y Rastreo, pero no era el caso de Harry ¡El tipo se comporta como un verdadero gato a veces!

Pero algo dentro de todo este cuadro no me hizo darme vuelta y gritarle por el susto. Sólo provocó un estremecimiento que bajó desde mi oído hasta donde termina mi columna, un frío hielo y a la vez agradable fue lo que me produjeron sus palabras cerca de mi oreja. Como amo escucharlas desde ese punto.

Cierro los ojos tratando de reconfortarme y calmarme, no puedo empezar de nuevo, tengo que detenerme, pero su mano esta en mi cintura, la otra en la brazo contrario y lentamente me gira para encararlo. La mano que estaba en mi brazo acaricia suavemente mi mejilla y la baja a mi mentón levantando mi mirada aún bloqueada por mis párpados, la mueve levantándola otra vez haciéndome entender que quiere que los abra. Suspiro resignada y los abro.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –me pregunta en un susurro que produce otra vez un pequeño estremecimiento, sus palabras hacen que su aliento roce mi boca.

- Nada Harry… sólo tonterías mías.

- ¿Soy una de esas tonterías?

La conversación estaba hecha de susurros y su última pregunta me hizo abrir los ojos alarmada y con temor me suelto de sus manos, me cuesta un poco, estoy apretada en contra del mueble. Logró salir de su alcance y cruzo la mesa, apoyada con las manos hacia atrás dándole la espalda como toda la noche.

- ¡De que hablas! ¡No Harry! No eres una de esas tonterías, hay cosas triviales más importantes que tú.

Se que el vocabulario de Harry es mayor que el de Ron y estoy segura que sabe que significa trivial. No lo puedo creer ¿Estará bien? ¡Como soy tan dura! Pero es que me siento tan mal, no puedo verlo a la cara. No puedo verlo a la cara. ¡No puedo verlo a la cara! Giro y lo veo a la cara, cuando viene al caso la felicidad de Harry el corazón se me aprieta, esta cabizbajo, herido. Rápidamente avanzo hasta él, y me lanzo a abrazarlo, me siento mal, no puedo creer que lo llame así, él es importante, el es mi todo ¡Porque lo dije!

- ¡Lo siento tanto Harry! ¡Lo siento!

Lo apreso más contra mí, afirmándolo desde el cuello. Pero él no me abraza, cierro los ojos, espero que me devuelva el abrazo, no podría soportar estar en estos momentos sin él, a vísperas del enfrentamiento final, no puedo. Me veo besándolo, enredando mis dedos en su cabello, desordenándolo más de lo normal, sonrío en su cuello, no es más que un pensamiento.

Pero sus manos ahora pasan a mi cintura, apretándome más. ¡Porque! ¡Dije que tenía que alejarme! Pero estar así con él me desnuda, me libera, me deja respirar, es como ser un pez y estar fuera del mar encerrada en una pecera todo el día, no me falta el aire, pero no soy libre y no es lo mismo, hasta cuando llegan estos momentos. Sus labios se posan en mi cuello y el aspira. Me dan cosquillas y abro los ojos rápidamente. No puedo hacerlo. Me suelto de manera brusca y el tiene una expresión de desconcierto en su cara, tratando de leer la mía, pero algo me dio esta noche con mi espalda y se la muestro otra vez.

- ¡Para de cerrarte! ¡Detente! ¡Me cansaste! –grita, justo después de que veo la puerta cerrarse con un clic y entiendo que el lo hizo con su varita, probablemente la silencio de la misma forma-. ¡Hermione!

- ¡¿Qué?! –le grito respondiendo ¡Que es lo que quiere! ¿No ve que me estaba haciendo daño?

- ¡Que te esta pasando!

- ¡NADA!

- No me vengas con esa estupidez. Mírate a un espejo.

Abro los ojos escandalizada. ¡Que hay de malo conmigo! ¡Nunca lo vi quejarse cuando estábamos en lo _nuestro_ en su habitación! Pero los ojos me arden al abrirlos, ahora comprendo, no habla de mí… apariencia. Esta hablando que tengo más de un litro acumulado en mis ojos y probablemente eso se nota, debo tenerlos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Me paso la mano con fiereza obligándolas a entrar, pero eso ha causado que comiencen a salir. Y una vez que comienza, no para. ¡Oh, Merlín!

_**Turn around**_

_Date vuelta_

_**Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying**_

_De vez en cuando me pongo un poco desvalida y me recuesto_

_**like a child in your arms**_

_como un niño en tus brazos_

Y si que comenzaron, no puedo parar, mi cerebro tratando de apagarlas de una manera, yo puedo llorar ¡Pero no enfrente de Harry! ¡No enfrente de él! No puede verme débil, no puede, si lo hace ¿Cómo va a aguantar él? Tengo que ser fuerte para él, él es el que tiene que cumplir un destino tan atroz, pero es que el dolor que va creciendo segundo tras segundo se intensifica aún más cuando lo siento a mí alrededor.

Ahora si que caí, definitivamente estoy en el suelo, con las piernas de lado y las manos tapando mi cara, quiero parar, pero es demasiado, es mucho lo que tengo que soportar, soy fuerte, se que lo soy, pero estoy lejos de casa, no he visto a mis papás en meses, estoy en un _nuestro_ bastante extraño ¡Y con mi mejor amigo! Mientras él tiene a una hermosa chica esperándolo, yo lo conforto mientras tanto y lo ayudo, pero no será lo mismo, yo no soy Ginny, yo no tengo cabello liso, no soy hermosa, y tampoco me gusta el Quidditch, tres factores importantísimos dentro de los gustos de Harry, soy su mejor amiga, eso lo sé. ¡Porque nos tuvimos que besar esa tarde!

Más lágrimas. Más lágrimas. Más lágrimas.

Me siento perdida y encontrada, los brazos de Harry arriba de los míos su torso en mi espalda meciéndome suavemente hacia delante y hacia tras, mientras besa suavemente mi cabello, y con una mano lo acaricia luego, un suave sonido de silencio sigue el ritmo del movimiento. Me siento a salvo, me siento protegida, me siento amada. Aunque todo sea un cruel espejismo, se que él me ama, pero no de la misma manera.

Más lágrimas.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

Amor… esas palabras me pegan aún más fuerte, haciendo que el sonido del llanto salga entrecortado y aumente su volumen. Harry esta tomando mi cabeza y me hace girar, abre las piernas y me pone en medio para que de esa forma me pueda enrollar sobre su pecho, mi oreja encima del lado izquierdo, siento su corazón, esta palpitando tanto o más rápido que el mío. Tiene miedo, probablemente piense que me enamore de él y no sabe como deshacer todo, no quiere dañarme, ese es Harry.

- N—no—me—llames-- así -logró soltar, cada palabra con un intento de detener las lágrimas y el desesperante subir y bajar de mi pecho.

¡Me duele! Físicamente hablando, y me pregunto como es posible tener tantas cosas en mente llorando de esta manera. Debe ser mi naturaleza, supongo, siempre pensado fríamente ante todo, aunque me este partiendo por dentro.

- Esta bien… No vuelvo a llamarte así.

Su voz esta llena de arrepentimiento y tristeza. Será… ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Hermione Granger deja de esperanzarte en cosas como estas! Entiéndelo. **HARRY – POTTER – NO – TE – AMA. NUNCA – LO – HARA – Y – NUNCA – LO – HA – HECHO. ES – SOLO – TU – AMIGO.** ¿Entendido? ¡SI! ¡No tienes que recordármelo cada cinco segundos!

Decido quedarme en silencio, sí se puede llamar silencio a una tracalada de llantos y dolor retenido. Sólo con él podría haberme desahogado, él es el culpable. En realidad no lo es. Yo soy tan o más que él. Nunca me lo ha dicho directamente, pero yo sé que él siente esto como algo que lo relaja, nada más y si yo hubiera querido lo hubiera detenido desde un principio. Porque se que desde que empezó que el seguía clavado con Ginny.

Que daría por ser ella, no tener ningún remordimiento en amarlo, ningún sentimiento de culpa. ¡De que estoy hablando! ¿Yo sintiendo lástima por mi misma? ¿Pensando en ser ella? ¡No ella! ¡No la persona que me dañó tanto! ¡Por Dios! Otra derramada de lágrimas y esta viene con ganas, siempre aumentan cuando recuerdo ese momento. ¿Ese momento? ¿Sólo uno? ¡Argh! ¡Son muchos! ¡Muchos! Cada uno doloroso e hiriente. No entiendo que le pasó a esa niñita que era mi amiga. Claro ya no es una _niñita_. Ser amiga de Harry Potter no es bueno, todas las chicas te ven como una amenaza, siempre fue así ¡Hasta Cho me temía! Siendo un año mayor y mucho más bonita y popular que Ginny, si bien estaba pasando por un momento malo tras la muerte de Cedric, la confianza no se va tan fácil. Entonces… ¡En verdad amenazo! ¡¿Y porque nunca lo utilicé en mi favor?! Definitivamente soy una tonta hablando de temas amorosos, miren mi candidato anterior, me gustaba una persona que no hacía nada más que sentirse opacado por mí y me saltaba a la garganta cada vez que tenía oportunidad, con razón Ginny es así, mal de familia.

¡Pero que pienso! ¡Los Weasley son como mi familia! Al menos una segunda, o tercera, Harry va en segundo, si, definitivamente. Los Weasley son los terceros. Ahora ya entiendo el porque de lo territorial de las mujeres, eso lo había captado hace tiempo, pero definitivamente ahora entiendo a Ginny. Pero… ¿Había que llegar al extremo de separarme de mi mejor amigo? Tal vez no fue sólo su culpa, tú pasaste todo el año con malditos canarios. ¡Ni lo recuerdes!

Me estoy dando cuenta de algo muy serio.

Estoy hablando conmigo misma. Esto no puede estar bien. Harry tiene mal efecto en mí a veces. ¡Es esa maldita colonia! ¡La siento y dejo de pensar correctamente! ¡Se echa un litro! ¡Como si no te gustara! ¡Por Merlín cállate! ¿Qué me calle? Querida, soy tú. Oh, diablos. Suelto un suspiro. Me he detenido. Suspiro otra vez.

Si. Libre de lágrimas. Por fin.

- ¿Ocurrió algo con Ron?

¡Y le da con el asunto! ¿Qué no entiende que después de lo que hemos pasado no existirá nadie que le compita? ¿No entiende que es el único que puede llegar a clavarse de esa manera en mi corazón? ¡No podía preguntarme otra cosa! ¡Doble Argh!

Me estoy parando, no puedo seguir tirada ahí en el suelo en sus brazos, disfrutando y como una niña pequeña. No soy indefensa. Me puedo cuidar y llorar sola. Muchas gracias.

- ¡RON!

_**Turn around**_

_Date vuelta_

_**Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got**_

_De vez en cuando me pongo un poco enojada y se que tengo_

_**to get out and cry**_

_que salir y llorar_

- ¡De todas las personas que habitan esta tierra! ¡De absolutamente todos los millones que existen! ¡Justo en este momento! ¡¡¿Me tienes que nombrar a-- a-- RON?!!

Harry también se paró. Ahora estamos a nivel visual. Que bien, mi cuello me duele un poco, estuve mucho rato doblada en su pecho.

- ¿Qué tiene Hermione? ¡Que tiene!

- ¡¿Qué tiene?!

Me mira fijamente completamente serio. Esto no puede ser verdad. Como puede todavía pensar que me gusta Ron.

- No puedo creerlo… -murmuro.

- ¡¿Qué no puedes creer?! ¡¿Ah?!

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Como puedes todavía creer que tengo sentimientos por Ron! ¡Después de todo lo que ha pasado con nosotros! ¡Por Circe! ¡¿COMO?! –le grito lo suficientemente fuerte para que cierre los ojos y salte un poco, no responde y me exaspero-. ¡Responde! ¡Tanta respuesta que querías! ¡Se lo suficientemente hombre y respóndeme a mí esta vez!

- Yo-- yo –lo corto, me ha dado la cuerda, y siento mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas otra vez, necesito sacar todo antes que esas salgan o si no pierdo.

- No me sirven respuestas de una sílaba, Potter. ¿Tú creíste por algún segundo que yo me encerraba en tu habitación a besarte por caridad? ¿Qué me comportaba contigo de esa manera para jugar contigo acaso? ¡Responde! ¡Por favor responde!

Harry ha bajado la cabeza, eso no puede ser buena señal.

- ¡¿En verdad crees que tenía dolor de cabeza?! O no te puedes dar cuenta que me duele verte al lado de ella. ¡Al lado _de ella_!

Levanto sus ojos hacia mí para volverlos a bajar. Estoy furiosa, puedo sentir olas y olas de magia salir por mis poros, y el sonido de la loza y los objetos de la habitación tintineando son gran señal de eso. Hace años que no me ocurría, hace mucho, luego de entrar a Hogwarts la magia involuntaria desapareció, creo que mi control sobre mi misma ganó por lejos, pero esto esta más allá de mi propia razón. No podía responderme. ¡Y suponía cosas que no son nada que ver conmigo! ¡Como puede preguntar por Ron conociéndome! ¿Cree que soy Lavender? ¿O cualquier tonta que trata de refrescarse con alguien o dar celos? Probablemente sí, pero no lo puedo tolerar. No lo puedo tolerar.

- ¡¿Crees que soy tan fría que si yo todavía tuviera sentimientos por Ron estaría contigo en lo **_"nuestro"_**?! –esta vez si que enfatizo nuestro, con dedos incluidos formando comillas.

Harry se deja caer en una silla cerca, abatido, no me ama, por un segundo pensé que lo haría, pensé que lo diría, pero veo que por fin mis temores se realizaron, la pesadilla de Hermione Granger se cumplió, mi probable actual boggart apareció ante mis ojos. Me estoy acercando a él, me agacho enfrente, lo miro hacia arriba, su cabeza sujeta con sus manos apoyando los codos en sus rodillas. Tiene los ojos con lágrimas.

- ¿Puedes siquiera responderme?

Espero, estoy esperando como una tonta ilusa y esperanzada, me siento mal, el corazón se me apretó aún más, una pequeña lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, y antes siquiera de darle la oportunidad de quitarla me levanto para salir de ahí. Necesito salir, no me puede ver llorar, se siente culpable, no puedo seguir cargándolo con esto. No puedo, el tiene que estar bien, no se sabe cuando tendrá que debatirse a duelo con Voldemort y podría ser antes de lo previsto, si ocurre eso, no se que haría sin él. En este punto los sonidos provocados por mi magia han parado completamente. Este chic-- hombre frente a mi, me deja sin palabras, se que me puede doblar a su gusto y eso me da miedo.

Me dirijo a la puerta, estoy con la cabeza gacha caminando a velocidad, lo más rápido posible, cuando llegues a tu habitación sabrás que hacer Hermione, cuando llegues. ¿O cuando lleguemos? Estas voces en mi cabeza se intensifican. ¡Por Dios Santo!

Y la cabeza se me parte, y salgo volando de espaldas al otro lado de la cocina. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ou… Siento hasta mis pensamientos desaparecer, no siento nada, ni mi cuerpo ni mi mente, definitivamente estoy en el suelo y definitivamente me golpee la cabeza, espero que no sea tan terrible, porque la visión la tengo borrosa, todo esta oscureciendo y lo único que alcanzó a oír antes de irme es mi nombre por parte, del que creo yo es Harry. La voz no se oye como la de él, es más grave y más lejana y ¿Alargada? No lo sé. Sólo quiero dormir por el resto de mi vida…

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_Bueno, aquí estoy con el segundo capitulo! Este me encanta, adoro todas las divagaciones y enojos de Hermione respecto al "nuestro". Y si lo notan a veces discute consigo misma, también amo la locura temporal. _

_Si no me equivoco todavía no se han besado ¿Cierto? Que este capitulo lo edité hace varios días cuando me leí todo el fic, si eso les avisaba, cambios si es que quieren no podré hacer, la historia esta completamente escrita, lo lamento, pero no me dejen todavía, aquí les mando spoilers y los ganadores de Alguien como tú. Tal vez, si quieren podría hacer lo mismo con Eclipse Total de Corazón._

**SPOILER CAPITULO TRES**

Voldemort esta levantando la varita a la cabeza de Harry, y sin soltar una palabra un rayo verde cruzó la cicatriz. Cae al suelo lentamente, en su mano izquierda, ahora abierta por la caída esta la cadena que mi mamá me dio cuando cumplí 18. Un pequeño corazón de oro con una esmeralda en el medio.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

_-------------------_

- Estás en mi habitación –comienzo lentamente-. Y te quiero fuera –mi volumen aumenta-. ¡Y mi cabeza esta que se parte así que se van! ¡LOS DOS!

- Pero ¡Que hice yo! –salta Ron.

- ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA!

**GANADORES ALGUIEN COMO TÚ**

**Primer Lugar**

_Pgranger_

(Video-trailer dedicado, wallpapers, firmas, avatars, copia del fic completo)

**Segundo Lugar**

_Lanyera_

_Brinitonks_

(Wallpapers, firmas, avatars, copia del fic completo)

**Tercer Lugar**

_UsagiPotter_

_Kamy_

_(firmas, avatars, copia del fic completo)_

_Bueno, ahí están. Si alguien quiere esos wallpapers, firmas y avatars solo debe enviarme un mail, la diferencia es que a estas personas llevaran ya nombres y tal vez adornos personales, los que lo quieran tendrán el paquete por asi decirlo virgen. Lo especial de estás cosas es que además de imágenes Harry/Hermione posee citas del fic, las frases más lindas que recolecte y encontré._

_Respecto al video, estará en youtube y tal vez bolt, ahí veré donde lo subire, pero dejaré la dirección en mi profile si es que lo quieren, aunque si buscan en unos días o tal vez mañana en youtube con: Harry, Hermione, Alguien como tú, trailer… pueden que lo encuentren, mi usuario es el mismo. **Aviso: **Tienen que imaginarse algunas escenas respecto al fic, por ejemplo ocupe cuando HHR corrían en PdA como cuando Harry corre tras Hermione al final, que se yo. LOL. Y también sé que en el fic ni aparece el nombre de Cho, pero… necesitaba chicas de Hogwarts y la jetona sale harto, que le vamos a hacer._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, próximo jueves o viernes con el siguiente así que no se despeguen!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada! ¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 100**


	3. Capitulo Tres

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Cursivas letras de la canción. Lamento la tardanza, abajo explicaciones y lamento la longitud del capitulo, abajo también van explicaciones.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**ECLIPSE TOTAL DE CORAZÓN**

**Capitulo Tres**

_**Turn around**_

_Date vuelta_

_**Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the**_

_De vez en cuando me asusto un poco y luego_

_**look in your eyes**_

_veo la mirada en tus ojos_

Estoy corriendo dentro de un campo de batalla, no se donde dirigirme, no se a quien buscar, estoy sola, veo el cuerpo de Charlie en el suelo, no esta muerto, puedo notarlo y luego a Bill peleando con un mortífago. ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¡Juraría que estaba en Grimmauld Place hace unos segundos! ¡Que me pasó! ¡Que me pasó! ¿Alguien me tomó? ¿Atacaron a Harry?

Choco con el señor Weasley que lleva a Ginny del brazo, y me cruzan. ¿Me cruzan? ¡¿Me cruzan?! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Soy un maldito fantasma! Trató de hablar pero mi voz no sale, me paro enfrente de Neville haciéndole señas, pero no me ve. ¡Soy una fantasma! ¡¡¿Y no me pueden ver?!! ¡NO! ¡Te tienen que preguntar si quieres continuar en la tierra! ¡Yo lo leí! ¡Yo no quiero ser un fantasma para siempre! ¡Como morí! ¡No recuerdo nada más que la cara de Harry y Grimmauld Place! ¡Tengo que encontrarlo!

Corro y corro, veo a tanta gente caer, tantas caras conocidas, tantas miradas de terror y otras de determinación. Y estoy notando algo… ¡¡¿TAMPOCO PUEDO ESCUCHAR?!! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Necesito a Harry, lo necesito. Espera, ahí esta Ron, debe estar protegiendo a Harry. Le hago señas. Hermione, eres invisible. ¡Será!

Lo busco cerca de Ron y de pronto ahí en la orilla cerca del bosque Harry y Voldemort, ambos conversando. ¿Conversando? No, definitivamente no. Algo no está bien.

Me estoy acercando a ambos, pero no oigo absolutamente nada, me pongo en medio de ambos, Harry esta con la varita enfrente, pero no la afirma con fuerza y esa determinación en su mirada, ida, no hay nada. ¡Que ocurre! Voldemort esta feliz, le trató de leer los labios, es difícil, esa asquerosa lengua bífida me confunde. _"Es tu culpa, hiciste lo mismo que hiciste con la asquerosa sangresucia, la llevaste a su nicho, es tu culpa muchacho. ¿Oíste? ¡No puedes amar a nadie! ¡A nadie! Porque me encargare de eliminarlo, aunque eso no será mucho problema ahora, no tendrás el tiempo"_

Al menos eso entendí, pero no entiendo que significa, ¿Alguien murió? ¿Yo? ¡Harry! ¡Harry pelea! ¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Piensa en todos!

"_No estabas ahí para protegerla, eres un verdadero imbécil"_ No puedo creer lo que estoy leyendo, Voldemort esta levantando la varita a la cabeza de Harry, y sin soltar una palabra un rayo verde cruzó la cicatriz. Cae al suelo lentamente, en su mano izquierda, ahora abierta por la caída esta la cadena que mi mamá me dio cuando cumplí 18. Un pequeño corazón de oro con una esmeralda en el medio.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Estoy sentada de pronto. Estoy sentada en algo blando. Pero con los ojos cerrados. ¿Será un ataúd? ¿Estoy muerta? Muevo la cabeza, hubiera chocado con la tapa. ¿Cierto? ¿Tal vez en la morgue? ¿Seré un vampiro? Una mano toca mi brazo.

Sin pensarlo me tiro a un lado chocando con la dura muralla de… mi habitación en Grimmauld Place, he abierto los ojos, Harry fue el que intentó tocarme y Ron me mira desde el lado asustado, fue un sueño. Suspiro aliviada, todo fue un sueño. ¿Y si fue una revelación?

Harry esta entre aliviado de que despertara y con un aire de culpabilidad, se nota en su mirada. Y comienzo a recordar, me paré, avance mirando el suelo, rápido, quería salir, caí y me desmayé, esta vez de verdad. Pero como diablos pasó es--… la puerta. Harry cerró la puerta. Esa es giratoria, me confié del movimiento y avance cayendo de espaldas. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Y mi enojo, la razón de mi partida de la cocina aparece. Unas lágrimas amenazan con caer. Miro hacia abajo y respiro profundo tratando de controlarlo, me aprieto la parte de arriba de mi nariz tratando de detener todo, funciona, al menos por un rato.

- Harry…

- ¿Si? –pregunta rápidamente. En otra situación me hubiera reído. Esta no lo es.

- Sal.

- ¿Quieres comer? –pregunta Ron claramente confundido.

- Vete…

- Per--

- ¡Fuera! –grito lo más fuerte que mi garganta me permite, y a diferencia del sueño si tengo esta vez voz. Es decir, bastante.

- Tenemos que--

Intenta decir, pero necesito cortarlo rápidamente.

- Estás en mi habitación –comienzo lentamente-. Y te quiero fuera –mi volumen aumenta-. ¡Y mi cabeza esta que se parte así que se van! ¡LOS DOS!

- Pero ¡Que hice yo! –salta Ron.

- ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA!

- ¡No te dejaremos estando así! ¡Te pegas en la cabeza! ¡Despiertas después de 10 horas! ¡Y gritando NO! –Ron nunca se rinde. ¡Testarudo!

¡No puedo verlos! Si están aquí un segundo más romperé en llantos. Ver a Harry morir de esa manera… con Voldemort hasta los sueños se toman en serio. No puede ser posible. ¡No puedo morir! ¡Harry no puede morir sin derrotarlo! ¡No por mí! ¡No por la culpa! ¡NO!

Necesito estar sola, necesito que me dejen en paz, necesito pensar en todo, necesito desarrollar un plan. Si, eso haré, soy Hermione Granger, soy YO, YO puedo hacerlo. ¡Pero no se van!

Me paro, encuentro lo que busco en mi velador, mi varita y apunto a Ron.

- O sales en este instante, o me asegurare que nunca más en tu vida una chica se acerque a ti, lo juro –mi voz suena amenazadora-. Puedo convertir cosas que nunca has oído en los libros del colegio –apuntó hacia abajo, en la zona de su pantalón-. Y menos problema es achicar ciertas cosas o hacerlas desaparecer.

La cara de Ron, nunca la olvidaré, otro día me reiré, espero alcanzar el día que me pueda reír libremente. Es una mezcla de miedo, desesperación, vergüenza, horror, testarudez y orgullo herido, todo bajo una gruesa capa de rojo que le cubre todo el rostro.

- Entendido –le oigo chillar. Repito. _Como me reiré en el futuro_. Y con eso dio media vuelta y se largó por la puerta que sin querer yo había abierto con uno de mis gritos de FUERA.

- Sal… Eres hombre y estoy segura que te llevas bien con tu compañero –le apunté también el pantalón-. Todavía estás en oportunidad de salvarte.

A diferencia de Ron, Harry no puso cara de terror, si no, me mira abatido.

_**Turn around, bright eyes**_

_Date vuelta, ojos brillantes_

_**Every now and then I fall apart**_

_De vez en cuando caigo hecha pedazos_

_**Turn around, bright eyes**_

_Date vuelta, ojos brillantes_

_**Every now and then I fall apart**_

_De vez en cuando caigo hecha pedazos_

Esos ojos, que provocan en mí tanto. Felicidad, tristeza, dicha, dolor, confusión, amor. Y que en este momento son una clara señal de la pena y arrepentimiento por el que pasa. ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿De mí? Por favor que no sea por mí. Por favor. Cierro los ojos.

Harry… date vuelta, por favor vete. Si te veo un segundo más parado ahí no podré responder por lo que haga, no se si besarte o golpearte. No esta Ron no hay problema, con cualquiera de las dos, pero se en el fondo, que lo que haría sería besarte y eso no puedo hacerlo. No ahora, no cuando todavía los recuerdos de anoche siguen llegando lentamente y ese sueño tan vívido sigue repitiéndose en mi mente, una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Por favor date vuelta.

Abro los ojos. No esta ahí, muevo la varita y cierro la puerta. ¡Quiero paz! ¡Quiero paz! Sin horcruxes pensé que por fin descansaríamos un poco. ¡Por que todo es tan difícil! ¡Porque por un beso pierdo a mi mejor amigo! Ejem… ejem…

Saltó de donde estoy parada, juraría haber escuchado a Umbridge, un verdadero _Dolor_, ejem, ejem… ¡QUE! Me lanzo a la cama. Y me tapo los oídos. ¿UN SOLO BESO? ¿UNO SOLO? ¡Ah! ¡Soy yo! Nunca estuve más feliz de mis recientes ataques de locura. Bueno, más de un beso, pero se necesitó uno para cambiar todo. _Se necesitó la presencia constante de Ginny para cambiar todo._

¡Cállate!

¡Me quiero morir!

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_Ya, mátenme. ¡No! ¡No lo hagan! La Navidad acaba de pasar, es una época de perdón ¿No? Como sea, en verdad lo lamento de todo corazón la tardanza, se que dije jueves o viernes, pero esta semana ha sido de locos. Empezando quería sacar el capitulo con el primer capitulo de mi pequeño fic (tres capítulos) de Navidad y ya está arriba si es que lo quieren ver se llama Iré por ti, es bastante tierno y lo subiré entero antes de Año Nuevo, creo yo. Pero como sea, quería actualizar junto a ese y todavía no lo terminaba, pero es que tuve visitas del extranjero y tuve que hace favores y luego estuve dos días afuera en Belén para Navidad, así que no puede trabajar esos días. Lo lamento. _

_Y sobre el tamaño, este fic lo escribí hace tanto, pero prometo que en una semana exacta o en menos de ella, es decir este jueves o viernes sin falta el siguiente capitulo estará arriba. _

_Como pudieron ver Hermione se golpeó con la puerta, si será lerda, se le olvidó que Harry la había cerrado, igual me reí caleta con las amenazas a Ron y Harry. LOL. Como sea, espero que igual lo hayan disfrutado aunque hubiese sido muy corto. Les regalo unos spoilers. _

**SPOILER CAPITULO CUATRO**

Lo repito y se queda grabado. Estoy sola. Se acabó el jueguito con Harry, se acabó por completo, o lo siguiente que se oirá en el Profeta será: MEJOR AMIGA ASESINA AL NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO/EL-ELEGIDO. CRIMEN PASIONAL. Y una asesina no quiero ser, si puedo esquivar eso, bien por mí. Hasta ahora no me he visto en la obligación.

-----------------------------

Mi corazón salta, palpita muy fuerte. He logrado mantenerme en pie, voy a terminar siendo parte del _nuestro_, fríamente.

- ¿Necesitas que haga algo? Investigación, cocinar, limpieza, ¿Entretenimiento?

-----------------------------

- Hermione…

No. No. No.

- Hermione… -Tonks aparece a su lado- Tenemos noticias difíciles.

- ¿Qué les ocurrió? ¿Están vivos?

_Les aviso que en el capitulo cuatro hay momentos Harry/Hermione preciosos así que esperen un poquito y los verán, ya era hora ¿No?_

_Y finalizando, espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas junto a sus familias y amigos, que hayan disfrutado esta hermosa fecha y gracias. _

_MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

_Aquí les dejo el sumario de Iré por ti._

_**IRE POR TI**_

**Sumario Completo**

Cuando Hermione hace una confesión que causa a Harry alejarse y pasar la Navidad solo, sabe que es un asunto que tiene que tomar entre sus manos, y hará hasta lo último que este a su alcance para llegar a su lado.

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada! ¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 100**


	4. Capitulo Cuatro

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Cursivas letras de la canción. Aquí está el cuarto capitulo… lleno de H/Hr!! Por fin…

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**ECLIPSE TOTAL DE CORAZÓN**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

_**And I need you now tonight**_

_Y te necesito ahora esta noche_

_**And I need you more than ever**_

_Y te necesito más que nunca_

El día pasa lento, muy lento, Ron llega a darme algo de comer, decido hacerme la dormida, siento el olor de los huevos y el tocino… Harry. A Ron le quedan distintos, sólo el olor los diferencia, Harry les echa algo, algo especial, que los hace más ricos, tantos años haciendo de sirviente para los Dursley. Desgraciados.

Me siento vacía, lo necesito a mi lado, necesito hablar con él, me había acostumbrado a hacerlo, recuerdo todos los momentos en su habitación, si, es más privada, en otro piso que la mía y la de Ron, era el antiguo dormitorio de Sirius. Habían noches que me quedaba ahí, sólo abrazada, sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar, subir y bajar, mientras acariciaba mi cabello y ambos caímos en el más profundo de los sueños. Solía aparecerme en mi habitación apenas despertaba, agradezco que no hago un sonido fuerte al hacerlo, porque de lo contrario Ron se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

Ron… no tiene idea de lo que ocurre, aunque no debería ni sospecharlo. Nunca actuamos con Harry ni raros, ni incómodos en el día, reíamos, conversábamos, investigábamos, como siempre, ninguna diferencia. Y eso era porque, dentro, ambos sabemos que lo que hacemos a escondidas es necesario y es normal, se siente natural, nada de lo cual ponerse nervioso. Pero no puedo aguantar la presencia de Ginny. No puedo.

Me paro, han pasado un par de horas desde que Ron trajo la comida, como lo que puedo, el estomago me duele, me duele demasiado. Termino gustosa, en verdad estaba rico y decido ir a ducharme. Un baño caliente hará maravillas, me relaja y disfruto al mismo tiempo.

Entro al baño con la bata como única prenda, me miro al espejo y me amarro el pelo, es tarde, me puedo enfermar. Mis ojos no están hinchados, mi nariz no esta roja, las lágrimas no quieren salir, y no saldrán por ahora, no quiero. Abro la puerta de la ducha y la llave, el agua cae, regulo con cuidado y mi cuerpo se relaja, los músculos de mi espalda estaban apretados y mi hombro izquierdo me estaba matando. No hay como una buena ducha, suspiro, cierro los ojos y mis pensamientos viajan a quien otro que cierto chico de cabello negro azabache y de brillantes ojos verdes. ¡Esos malditos ojos verdes!

Mi cuerpo ya esta jabonado, ya esta limpio y enjuagado. Cierro el agua y me comienzo a secar, salgo con la bata, no me cruzo con nadie en el pasillo, no estoy con ánimos ni de discutir, ni de sonrojarme. Mi mal humor no ha mejorado, pero estoy tratando de calmarlo, yo me metí en esto sola. Sola. Sola. Sola.

Lo repito y se queda grabado. Estoy sola. Se acabó el jueguito con Harry, se acabó por completo, o lo siguiente que se oirá en el Profeta será: MEJOR AMIGA ASESINA AL NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO/EL-ELEGIDO. CRIMEN PASIONAL. Y una asesina no quiero ser, si puedo esquivar eso, bien por mí. Hasta ahora no me he visto en la obligación.

Me visto en mi habitación, lentamente, no quiero bajar todavía, deben ser las ocho de la noche, los chicos deben estar cocinando, espero. Me pongo mis zapatillas y me ordeno el cabello en unos giros que lo afirman en un estilo de tomate desordenado, dejando los rizos caer libremente.

Abro la puerta, y bajo las escaleras, un paso a la vez, un paso, otro más, el siguiente. Bajo hasta llegar a la cocina, al asegurarme que la puerta estuviera sin hechizos, la cabeza todavía la tenía delicada, entro. Lo que veo frente a mi es como un segundo golpe, no estoy segura si mas fuerte o igual.

Ginny esta sentada en la mesa, no hay señales de Ron por ningún lado y Harry le sostiene la mano izquierda con sus propias. Oh. Dios. Mío. Si mi cerebro no actuara tan rápido estoy segura que hubiera gritado o peor desmayarme por… ¿Tercera vez?... ¿O segunda? Segunda… si… la primera fue imaginación.

Esto ya pasa mis límites.

- Lo siento –logro decir- No era mi intención molestarlos. Veo que están ocupados.

- Gracias –dice Ginny con ese tono dulce que ahora no soporto.

- ¡NO! –salta Harry inmediatamente cuando me voy a girar. Lo miro extrañada, Ginny me imita.

Mi corazón salta, palpita muy fuerte. He logrado mantenerme en pie, voy a **_terminar_** siendo parte del _nuestro_, fríamente.

- ¿Necesitas que haga algo? Investigación, cocinar, limpieza, ¿Entretenimiento? –Ginny no entiende el significado de mis palabras pero Harry lo hace porque sus ojos están abiertos como platos y comienza a sentarse, al parecer se había parado con el grito. Antes hubiera sido dulce. Ahora que lo veo con Ginny. No- ¿Para eso me tienes aquí verdad?

- Hermione… -intenta.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –me pregunta Ginny. Mirándome primero y luego a Harry y luego a mi otra vez

- Nada… no te preocupes. Es una _broma_ interna ¿Cierto Harry? –digo con el mismo tono dulce, solamente que multiplicado, posiblemente por mil.

-Ah… ya veo –agrega incómoda. Me alegro. Harry también se mueve en su asiento, sus manos debajo de la mesa, probablemente en sus bolsillos, hace siglos había abandonado la mano de Ginny. Mí ahora _sólo_ amigo, o al menos eso espero, asiente con la cabeza cuando la otra chica lo interrogaba sobre_ nuestra_ broma.

Si que era una gran broma. Una gran gorda y mentirosa broma. Todo. Todo era una mentira. Los miro otra vez. Unos segundos de silencio.

- Ah, disculpen, me quede pensando. Los dejo solos, necesitan privacidad, las parejas necesitan eso… si…

Los nervios me estaban traicionando, y antes de salir por completo del campo de audición luego de dejar la cocina, escucho claramente a Ginny preguntar "_¡Que le pasa no ve que estamos en privado! ¿Problemas con Ron?_", paro inmediatamente a escuchar por la respuesta, el carraspeo de Harry es característico, "_Eh… no… ella y Ron, terminaron, para siempre… definitivo… ahora… sobre nosotros…_"

Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, absolutamente todo. Lo que sale de mi lista de cosas por oír es específicamente a un Harry declarándose a su ex novia para volver a estar juntos luego de que yo corte todo vínculo del _nuestro_ entre nosotros. Definitivamente no agradable para mis oídos.

Avanzo con dificultad, pero lo hago, necesito salir, tomar aire, respirar un poco, ahora mi pecera es definitivamente Harry, ni siquiera puedo hablar con Ron y pedirle disculpas, me siento mal, no debí tratarlo así, pero es… ¡Tan porfiado! ¡No entiende a la primera!

Estoy saliendo de Grimmauld Place, mi varita bien sujeta bajo mi chaqueta, hace frío, en poco llegará Navidad, sólo un par de semanas. No ha nevado todavía, pero el cielo dice cosas, esta oscuro, muy oscuro, pero me da lo mismo, si los Mortífagos me quieren matar, que lo hagan… Harry no se detendrá por mi muer--

¡Harry si se detendrá por mi muerte! Fue sólo un sueño Hermione, sólo un sueño, nunca creíste en ellos, nunca lo harás, la lógica primero, las aritmancia es algo confiable, algo palpable, una ciencia exacta, la adivinación no lo es, la interpretación de sueños menos, si creo en las visiones de Voldemort, pero esas ocurren con Harry, con dolor y son cosas presentes, no futuras, no futuras. Todo esto comenzó por creer en una estúpida profecía, si Voldemort hubiera sido escéptico nada hubiera pasado, bueno, de esa manera absolutamente nada hubiera pasado porque definitivamente el mundo ya estaría en tinieblas. Pero, no… no voy a creer en un estúpido sueño que refleja sólo el temor a perder a Harry y con el contenido emocional que lleva mi corazón. ¡Mira! ¡Interpreté un sueño! No es tan difícil, no entiendo las exageradas de Lavender y Parvati que se hacían las importantes por sus EXTRAORDINARIOS resultados en adivinación, hasta Harry y Ron los obtenían sólo inventando.

Harry no es capaz de dejarse morir por mí. ¿Cierto? Ya se que no me ama, me ama como amiga, pero si algo me pasara el odio por venganza le daría la motivación necesaria ¿Cierto? Miro a ambos lados de la calle, seguía caminando sin rumbo, todo vacío y muy silencioso, mejor me devuelvo, prefiero volver a la pecera que chocar con 20 mortífagos yo sola, seré valiente pero no estúpida. Me aparezco, sinceramente me da lo mismo lo que los muggles vean, y he caminado mucho desde que salí, como, no tengo idea.

Abro la puerta, voy a la cocina, espero no ver a los tórtolos otra vez. Esta Ron. ¡Gracias a Merlín! No soy masoquista.

- ¿Y Ginny? –pregunto casualmente como quien no quiere la cosa mientras tomo la tetera para hacerme un té. No quiero terminar esa frase y decir Ginny con--

- Con Harry.

¡A eso me refiero con la cucharadita de té! ¡¡RON!! No es su culpa no sabe. Respiro, no te enojes, no con él. Es tu amigo. Es tu amigo.

- Lo lamento –le susurro.

- No te preocupes.

- No… En serio, lo lamento, no debí amenazar, a tu… tú sabes. Compañero.

Ron esta rojo, ahora si suelto la risa, junto con la de la tarde, necesitaba reírme, a pesar de escuchar que Harry esta con Ginny, no quiero ni pensar sobre eso, no es saludable, no es adecuado. ¡Pero la cara de Ron! El estómago me duele, demasiado, me estoy riendo mucho, pero no puedo parar.

- ¡Hey! ¡Estoy aquí! Al menos ríete de mí a mis espaldas –el color rojo aumenta, y trato de ahogar las siguientes risas. No puedo.

Después de unos minutos respiro. Ron está sonriendo también.

- Me alegro que tu humor cambió. En serio eres escalofriante cuando te enojas. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Fue por el dolor?

- No… no tengo ganas de hablar de eso. Ahora me tomaré un té, y me iré a dormir, la cabeza esta delicada, me quedará un huevo.

- Está bien.

- ¿Y Harry? –pregunto de nuevo, con tono desinteresado.

- Ya dije que con Ginny.

- Eso lo oí, me refiero a donde.

- ¡Ah! No sé, habrán salido a comer algo o a bailar –soltó todavía preparándose lo que parecía ser un gran emparedado.

- ¿Harry? ¿Bailando? ¿Comiendo? ¿Con la Guerra pronto a finalizar? No, no lo creo.

- Es una broma. Acompañó a Ginny a La Madriguera. Creo que ella vino a sentarle cabeza y convencerlo que deje de tirarle a un lado, que ella no es una niña y que tiene derecho a pelear, y que le da lo mismo si es la novia de Harry Potter, en la guerra la matarán igual sea quien sea.

Estoy aguantando las lágrimas. No llores. Entonces si vino a reconciliarse, y se reconciliaron, si no, conociendo a Ginny, Harry estaría en la mesa tratando de recuperarse de un hechizo moco-murciélago. Se reconciliaron. Dios Santo.

- ¿Como sabes todo esto?

- Es de lo único que habla todo el día, al menos en las mañanas con mamá, siempre la escucho cuando voy a almorzar, mamá mientras cocina la alienta a que vaya por él. Creo que ahora último la estaba obligando, Ginny no paraba de hablar, y mamá se estaba cansando. Resultó.

- Ya veo. Buenas noches.

Me paro rápidamente, sin tocar mi té.

- ¿No te tomarás el--

Las palabras de Ron se cortaron, ¿Qué pasó? Me doy media vuelta, la cabeza de Lupin está en la chimenea, eso no puede ser bueno. Me acerco para verlo, esta serio, eso significa lo peor.

- Hermione…

No. No. No.

- Hermione… -Tonks aparece a su lado- Tenemos noticias difíciles.

- ¿Qué les ocurrió? ¿Están vivos?

No hay necesidad de preguntarles de quien son las noticias difíciles. Mis padres, por favor que no estén muertos, por favor.

- Sí… están vivos. En San Mungo, los torturaron, por mucho tiempo –lo último sale en un débil murmullo por parte de Lupin.

- Están-- están… -comienzo, mis papás no pueden perder la razón. ¡No pueden! ¡NO!

- No sabemos, no han despertado, sólo hay que esperar, cariño –la voz de Tonks suena poco natural.

Necesito a Harry, lo necesito ahora. Ron esta de pie, lo siento a mi lado, siento su mano.

- Buscaré agua.

Apenas le escucho.

- Hermione. No salgas de casa, ellos te están buscando, por eso fueron, creemos que por información, no vengas a San Mungo, el lugar es público y hay sanadores que no son muy… respetables –dice Lupin, pero no me puedo mover, no puedo moverme, necesito a alguien, necesito a alguien ahora.

Necesito a Harry, mis lágrimas van a salir, se están acumulando, Ron me pasa el vaso.

_**And if you'll only hold me tight**_

_Y si solo me sostienes firme_

_**We'll be holding on forever**_

_Estaremos sosteniéndonos por siempre_

No lo puedo sujetar, la mano me esta temblando, el cuerpo me esta temblando, me cuesta respirar, enfocar la vista, siento mis rodillas ceder y caigo, pero alguien me sujeta antes de que mis piernas choquen con el suelo, ese olor, ese no es Ron, giro mi cabeza lentamente, Harry me sostiene desde la cintura, sus ojos están vidriosos, ya lo sabe.

No pierdo tiempo, me doy vuelta y lo abrazo, me aferro a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello, el es mi mar, ya no existe la pecera, el vuelve a ser mi todo, el esta ahí para mí, conmigo, sin Ginny, sin nadie, conmigo y nadie más, no escucho nada a mi alrededor más que mi propio llanto. Mis propias lágrimas, mis propios sollozos, mi propio dolor.

Siento que mis pies dejan el suelo, Harry me ha tomado el brazo, unos murmullos entre ellos, la afirmación de Ron. Siento que me aprietan, por un tubo, estamos liberados muy pronto, ninguno ha dejado nada atrás, nada que necesite por el momento. Sólo lo necesito a él a mi lado. Algo suave toca mi espalda, su cama, nos hemos aparecido en su dormitorio, me saca los zapatos, y yo sigo llorando, apenas lo veo, no puedo hacerlo, mucha agua en los ojos.

Me acomoda bajo la ropa de cama y se estira a mi lado, yo de espaldas, siento sus respiración en mi cuello, mi moño sigue sujeto arriba, sólo por un momento, Harry lo esta sacando, mi pelo cae suelto. Lo acaricia lentamente, y deposita suaves besos en mi cabeza, un brazo me sujeta contra de él.

No aguanto más, necesito tenerlo conmigo, necesito sentir algo más que este dolor que tengo dentro, algo además de la incertidumbre del futuro de mi familia, no me importa Ginny, no me importa que Ron este abajo, no me importa nada, sólo quiero dejarme llevar, olvidar todo aunque sea por unos segundos.

Me doy vuelta rápidamente, quedó enfrente de Harry, tomó su cara con mis manos y lo beso, desesperadamente, como si fuera mi única fuente de oxígeno.

_**And we'll only be making it right**_

_Y solo estaremos hacienda lo correcto_

_**'Cause we'll never be wrong**_

_Porque nunca estaremos equivocados_

_**Together we can take it to the end of the line**_

_Juntos podemos llevarlo hasta el fin de la línea_

_**Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time**_

_Tu amor es como una sombra sobre mí todo el tiempo_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_No se que hacer_

_**I'm always in the dark**_

_Siempre estoy en la oscuridad_

_**We're living in a powder keg**_

_Estamos viviendo en un barril de pólvora_

_**And giving off sparks**_

_Y soltando chispas_

_**I really need you tonight**_

_Realmente te necesito esta noche_

_**Forever's gonna start tonight**_

_Por siempre comenzara esta noche_

_**Forever's gonna start tonight**_

_Por siempre comenzara esta noche_

Pido rápidamente permiso para entrar, llego a casa, un lugar tan familiar para mí, lo necesito conmigo, me necesito ahí, sus manos están en mi cuello afirmándome a su boca, como si yo pudiera escapar. Pero no lo haría, no lo haría en este momento. No ahora.

Mi mano baja hasta su pantalón, levanto el doblado de su camisa y la saco del pantalón comienzo a desabrochar los botones, subiendo lentamente, sus manos van a mi espalda, acariciando de arriba abajo, van a mis brazos, ya estoy inclinada sobre él.

Se que esta bien, se que aunque mis razones sean el dolor que siento, yo lo amo. Y en el fondo se que él me ama, el no estaría haciendo nada sabiendo que me daña, y anoche le deje bien claro mis sentimientos hacia él, Harry esta al tanto, ya no puede hacer nada para decir que yo fui la que creí más de la cuenta, él también tuvo que enganchar más por la forma en que me besa.

Sus labios dejan mi boca y bajan por mi cuello, me estremezco suavemente y cierro los ojos aún más. Tengo calor, pero no quiero aire, quiero ahogarme, quiero ahogarme en él. Necesito ahogarme. Un rápido movimiento me deja a mi de espaldas y el arriba apoyado en sus brazos.

Una suave caricia pasa por mi mejilla, nuestras respiraciones son rápidas y entrecortadas, esto es real, no lo estoy imaginando, sólo es una pausa, abro los ojos, sus mejillas están rojas, ahora puedo ver con claridad. Sus labios hinchados.

- Eres la persona más hermosa que he visto en mi vida –murmura en una voz ronca.

El color sube aún más en mis mejillas, lo sé porque hubo un súbito cambio de temperatura en mi cara. Su cara baja hasta la mía y me vuelve a besar, esta vez lentamente, sin apuro, sin desesperación, sólo disfrutando.

Pongo mis manos bajo su polera, la camisa ya estaba fuera. La llevo a la espalda, y su mano se posa en mi estomago. Subiendo lentamente. De pronto no hay más, nada más. No siento la presión sobre mi cuerpo, no siento las manos, no siento nada bajo mis dedos, absolutamente nada. ¿Lo imagine? Abro los ojos, Harry esta sentado en los pies de la cama mirándome asustado.

- No podemos hacer esto.

Es lo único que dice al bajar la mirada.

- Es Ginny ¿Cierto?

- ¿Ginny? –pregunta confundido.

- Si, Ginny ¿la pelirroja que vino a pedirte que vuelvas con ella? Y que probablemente ahora es tu novia, _otra vez_.

Digo planamente, sin sentimiento en la voz, sin nada, sólo el hecho, escondiendo mi temor y ansiedad por la respuesta.

- Hermione…

- No necesito oír más, eso es suficiente. Buenas noches.

Me paro decidida a desaparecerme de inmediato, lo hago, pero antes de hacerlo una mano había tomado fuertemente mi muñeca y traje a Harry a mi habitación.

- Suéltame.

- ¡Déjame explicarte!

- No hay nada que explicar. Me hubieras ahorrado la vergüenza de hacer lo que acabo de hacer con alguien que tiene novia.

- ¡Ginny no es mi novia!

- ¿Tan fácil es mentir?

- ¡No lo es! ¡Te lo prometo! –se detuvo, esta pensando- Ella si vino a hablar sobre nosotros, ella si quiere que volvamos, yo… no.

Lo miró extrañada, con esperanza. E incredulidad.

- No puedo volver con ella. No después de nosotros. Lo nuestro es muy fuerte para romperse.

Por primera vez me gustaba ese _nuestro_.

- No—s-- se puede-- yo te--

Esta temblando, esta nervioso, y eso me hace sonreír.

- Yo también Harry… -digo para darle fuerza. El sonríe también.

- Te amo… -murmura con confianza.

Me lanzo a abrazarlo y lo boto de espaldas sobre mi cama, le beso la mejilla muchas veces, acercando mi boca a su oído repito el "_Yo también_". Su boca encuentra la mía. Giramos hasta ponernos de lado. Al parar nuestros ojos se conectan.

- Esta noche no, amor…

- Ahora si me gusta el sobrenombre.

Harry sonríe ante eso. Y entiendo lo que quiere decir, no quiere que cosas alteren nuestra decisión, el ataque a mis padres, considerada una de ellas, él me abraza y nos ponemos bajo la ropa, me acerco apretándome aún más. Abrazándolo yo a él.

Y de pronto la vida tiene una nueva luz, no me importa que pase, me importa, pero a lo que voy, es que pase lo que pase se que todo estará bien. Porque tengo a Harry a mi lado, y el me ama y yo lo amo. Y nadie podrá cambiar eso. Nadie podrá, ni siquiera Voldemort.

Subo la mirada y conectamos otra vez, le doy un corto beso en los labios.

- Buenas noches, Harry.

- Buenas noches.

Y antes de cerrar los ojos, besa mi nariz, me acurruco en su pecho y respiro profundamente, esperando poder soñar con algo más hermoso, porque mi vida ha cambiado.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!_

_Holas, aquí estamos en la última actualización de Eclipse Total de Corazón del 2006, en unas horas, 3 para ser más exacta mi 2007 llega y muchas historias vendrán, muchos títulos, así que busquenme de vez en cuando._

_No se porque consegui tan poco reviews en el capitulo pasado, pero espero que este haga el truco, tienen H/Hr para derrochar ¿O no? LOL. Tengo que decir que esa es una de las escenas más intensas que he escrito… fue raro, pero me gusto como quedo, hay mucho más Harmony por venir, así que sean pacientes…_

_Muchos me han dicho que no entendieron el capitulo pasado… yo lo entendí, pero supongo que eso es porque yo lo escribí. La cosa es que el capitulo comienza con Hermione en un sueño donde no oye nada pero ve a Voldemort matar a Harry, toda la conversación que supuestamente lee de labios es como ocurre en los sueños que tú sabes que están haciendo o porque pero no lo oyes o ves, la cosa es que ella despierta. _

_Al despertar se asusta un poco, pero encuentra a Harry y Ron preocupados, luego de chocar con la puerta en la cocina estuvo dos días inconsciente si mal no recuerdo y ahí recuerda lo que ocurrió y lo enojada que estaba con Harry y amenaza a ambos chicos echándolos de su habitación._

_En cuanto a este capitulo… Harry SI ama y amaba a Hermione, sólo que tenía problemas expresándolo verbalmente, pueden notar que ya no es así! Están 'juntos' porque todavía el nuestro no es relación oficial… ya vendrá eso…_

_Por ahora tampoco puedo poner spoilers pero… en el próximo capitulo vendrá la visita de Hermione a sus padres que acaban de ser atacados y están inconscientes, junto con una linda escena Harry y Hermione que manda Ginny a volar, así que nos vemos, espero que me dejen reviews que me dio penita recibir sólo siete con la respuesta que había tenido antes…_

_Feliz 2007 pasenlo bien, carreteen harto y… Muchas gracias!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada! ¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 2007**


	5. Capitulo Cinco

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Cursivas letras de la canción.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**ECLIPSE TOTAL DE CORAZÓN**

**Capitulo Cinco**

_**Once upon a time I was falling in love**_

_Hace un tiempo estaba enamorandome_

_**But now I'm only falling apart**_

_Ahora solo me estoy cayendo en pedazos_

_**There's nothing I can do**_

_No hay nada que pueda hacer_

_**A total eclipse of the heart**_

_Un eclipse total de corazón_

_**Once upon a time there was light in my life**_

_Hace un tiempo había luz en mi vida_

_**But now there's only love in the dark**_

_Pero ahora soy amor en la oscuridad_

_**Nothing I can say**_

_No hay nada que pueda decir_

_**A total eclipse of the heart**_

_Un eclipse total de corazón_

El sol me esta pegando en la cara. No cerré las cortinas. Nota mental, CIERRA LAS CORTINAS. Me enderezo, miro a un lado, no hay nadie. ¿Y Harry? ¡Por Merlín! ¡No me digas que también fue un sueño! ¡Que le pasa a mi sistema nervioso! ¡Me quiere volver loca! ¡LOCA!

¡MIS PADRES! Tengo que verlos ahora, anoche no podía, la hora, ahora voy aunque toda la Orden se me ponga en contra y trate de detenerme. ¿Habré imaginado lo de Harry entre que me entere y me puse a llorar? ¿Me trajo en brazos a mi habitación y no a la suya?

Me pongo de pie, tengo que cambiarme de ropa pronto, tengo que salir. La puerta se abre, es Harry, no se que hacer, no estoy segura lo que pasó ¡Porque! Me ha traído desayuno. ¿Puede alguien ser más lindo?

- Buenos días, amor.

Una sonrisa llega a mis labios. No lo soñé, no lo soñé, no lo soñé. Estoy bailando por dentro, la tonta sonrisa no abandona mi cara, es difícil teniéndolo al frente mirándome de esta manera. Ha tomado mi mano y me ha sentado en la cama frente a la bandeja. ¿Cuándo pasó eso? ¡No me interesa! ¡Que se desaparezca mi sanidad mental! ¡Con tal de tenerlo conmigo! ¡No me importan estos efectos secundarios!

- ¿Dormiste bien? –me pregunta.

- De maravilla.

- Me alegro.

Nuestro intercambio de palabras es mínimo. Esta nervioso, la mano rascándose el cuello. Si esta nervioso. ¡Que lindo!

- Vamos a ir a ver a tus padres ahora. Lupin dice que amanecieron bien, no han despertado, pero están estables.

Suspiro aliviada. Menos mal que me dejara ir. No quería pelear con él luego que lo _nuestro_ esta en proceso de formalizarse. Y mis padres están bien, están bien. No sabemos como queden, pero no han muerto.

- Gracias. Muchas gracias. No sabes lo que significa para mí.

- Se que significa Hermione.

- Es una forma de hablar.

Lo último sale con el tono de superioridad. Aún así sonríe. Amo esa sonrisa. Y amo a la persona que me la da.

- Hablando de hablar, tenemos que hablar.

Suelto una risa, aunque su tono fue serio, la redundancia me hace gracia.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, nada –le digo sonriente.

- ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros?

Esto esta interesante, él comenzó la conversación que necesito.

- Lo que tú quieras que sea.

No lo presiono, que él elija, que él decida, no quiero que cometa un error amarrándose a mi, más ahora con mis padres así.

- ¿Lo que yo quiero que sea? ¿No debe ser una decisión de ambos?

- Supongo, pero sí tú decides algo ¿Qué haré yo? Nada. Sólo tener que resignarme. Tú sabes lo que quiero, es tu decisión lo que ocurra, entiendo que estamos en guerra.

Esta asintiendo, mira su reloj.

- Se hace tarde, será mejor que comas pronto para ir al hospital. Hablamos a la vuelta.

Se para nervioso y me sonríe ausente antes de cerrar la puerta. ¡Diablos! ¡Porque nombré la guerra! Me paro, respiro y camino de un lado a otro, yo se que tiene miedo, lo se, no de querer a alguien, en el sentido de miedo a una relación, tiene miedo de que alguien más salga dañado. Todos los que ha querido han sido lastimados. Sus padres, Sirius, Dumbledore. Es difícil para él, pero no puedo dejar que me corra. No lo dejaré.

Me como un par de tostadas y me baño, bajo al primer piso, ahí están Ron y Harry esperándome. Los dos me sueltan miradas y sonrisas nerviosas, tratando de darme fuerza. No pensé que pasaría esto, pero estoy bien, estoy tranquila, tengo los mejores amigos que podría tener y están apoyándome. Eso es suficiente.

Me acerco y tomo las manos de los dos, la puerta se abre, y los saco, miro de un lado a otro, y aprieto la mano de Harry, lo miro antes que los tres desaparezcamos de Grimmauld Place.

San Mungo esta lleno, nunca pensé que el caos de la guerra se viviera de manera tan intensa en este lugar, se que estamos en tiempos así, pero la mayoría de mis conocidos están en Hogwarts, en la Enfermería, se de los ataques exteriores, pero las personas no son cercanas a mi, soy una inconsciente ¿Cierto? ¡NO! ¡No lo soy! Si fuera inconsciente no estaría las 24 horas del día ayudando a mi "mejor amigo" a tratar de sobrevivir a una misión suicida que tiene como objetivo salvar la vida de todo el mundo. No soy inconsciente, si no realista. La gente perece en guerras, pero ahora el corazón se me encoge, mis padres no tienen culpa, tampoco el niño pequeño sentado en la banca con su madre, pobre, esta llorando esperando que lo atiendan, tiene la mano quemada, probablemente un hechizo le rozó en Hogsmeade, ahí ocurrió el último ataque. Podría apostar que su madre trató de aliviarlo y fue peor.

Sólo Harry me sigue sosteniendo la mano, Ron esta averiguando en el mostrador donde están. Ahí viene.

- Cuarta planta. _Daños provocados por hechizos_. Y lo crean o no, están en una nueva sala, recién inaugurada, tuvieron que abrir varias más ahora que la guerra empezó.

¿Nueva sala?

- Están en la sala Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Dumbledore? –preguntó asombrada.

- Sí.

Siento a Harry tensarse, pobrecito, tuvo que presenciar su muerte en silencio, sin hacer nada, pero ya esta mejor, han pasado varios meses, y siento en el fondo que todo su esfuerzo en los horcruxes fue por Dumbledore.

Harry sigue tomado de mi mano, y los tres subimos las escaleras rápidamente, primer piso, segundo piso, tercer piso, cuarto. Esa puerta la recuerdo, cuando vimos a Gilderoy Lockhart, todavía sigue en el hospital, por lo que me enteré ya esta recuperando más. Entramos lentamente, el pasillo es reconocible, pasamos por las puertas de la sala Janus Thickey, no alcanzo a ver, pero se que ahí están Frank y Alice Longbottom.

¿Y si mis padres quedan así? ¿Cómo podré aguantarlo? No quiero que me olviden, no quiero que enloquezcan, será mi culpa, por ser bruja, por involucrarme en esta guerra, es lo correcto y haría lo que fuera por ayudar a Harry, pero… mis padres ¡Por favor Dios no dejes que les pase nada! Te lo pido.

Harry se detiene, estamos frente a una puerta. Dice ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. Cuidado. Uso de imperdonables.

Oh, Díos mío. Apreto la garganta para no llorar. Ron me abraza por un lado y Harry besa mi mano, no quiero entrar, no quiero. Me acurruco en su cuello y ambos están acariciando mi espalda.

- ¿Prefieres volver a casa? -escucho a Harry.

- No. Estoy bien.

No he llorado. No llorare. No lo haré. Me suelto y abro la puerta. Hay muchas camas, bastantes, alcanzo a ver un cuadro, es de Dumbledore, el esta ahí, probablemente esperando a Harry.

- Harry… Está el director, ¿Quieres hablar con él? Hace mucho que no vas a Hogwarts.

- No. Me quedaré contigo. No te preocupes, se que lo entenderá.

Asiento con la cabeza. No creí que hubieran tantas víctimas sobrevivientes de imperdonables, demasiadas, los únicos que no están son los que perecieron con Avada. De pronto los veo.

Se me forma una pelota en el estomago, nunca creí que los vería así, mis padres, siempre tan llenos de vida, tan felices y sonrientes, puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que han estado mal. ¡Con una sola!

¡Que he hecho!

- No es tu culpa…

Harry… ¿Leyó mi mente? ¿No se supone que debo saberlo? ¿O son mis ojos? Él también puede leerlos. No gasto tiempo pensando, me acerco a las camas de mis padres, me pongo en el medio tomando una mano a cada uno. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y caigo al suelo llorando sin soltar sus manos. Harry esta atrás mío, como ante noche en la cocina. Lo abrazo de la misma manera, necesito apretarme.

Como puedo amarlo tanto, como puedo sentir tantas cosas maravillosas a su lado en este oscuro ambiente, en esta asquerosa guerra. ¿Como puedo sentir una luz propia en mi cuerpo que me dice que podré lograr todo, que podré avanzar y ayudar a Harry a terminarlo, porque no importa que ocurra, estaré siempre a su lado?

Hace unas horas, estaba llorando por haberme enamorado de mi mejor amigo, ahora estoy llorando por no saber el destino de mis padres, estoy cayendo al verlos de esta manera, sufriendo sin ver sus ojos abiertos. ¿Y si los abren? ¿Y si no me recuerdan? Ese sería mi fin, necesito a mis padres, bastante me he tenido que alienar de su lado por el asunto de ser bruja y con esta guerra tuve que perder todo contacto para protegerlos. ¿Y de que sirvió? ¡De nada! ¡De nada!

Ya estoy mejor, estoy de pie, sigo abrazada a Harry, me suelto lentamente y lo miro, me separo y me estiro en la cama al lado de mi madre acariciándole el cabello y susurrándole palabras.

- Mamá… estoy aquí, con los dos. Tienes que ser fuerte, tú eres la mujer más valiente que conozco, por favor prométeme que lo serás, que despertarás y todo volverá a ser igual. Por favor mamá.

La abrazo y me estiro al lado de mi padre. Su pecho sube y baja lentamente, profundamente dormido. Le tomó la mano y lo beso. Mi papá, el hombre más importante de mi vida, tal vez luego de Harry, no… Harry todavía es un chico… ¿Cierto?

Esta es la persona que me enseño a ser fuerte, tú también debes serlo papá.

- Aguanta. Cuando todo termine iremos a casa y me quedaré con ustedes todo el verano, iremos a Francia otra vez. Necesito practicar mi francés.

Una broma entre nosotros. Pongo mi cabeza en su pecho a oír su corazón. No puedo seguir aquí, necesito salir, y hacer todo lo posible para que esto acabe, AHORA.

Me paro, tomo la mano de Harry y junto a Ron, que ha notado ese contacto por la forma que me pregunta con la mirada salimos al pasillo. Mi día no puede empeorar, Ginny esta con el señor y la señora Weasley.

Tengo que dejar de odiarla, tengo que parar, han venido a apoyarme, y son mi familia también. La señora Weasley esta sonándose con un pañuelo y el señor Weasley tiene el diario bajo el brazo y una mano en la boca pensando apoyado en el pasillo. Ginny de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados. Cuando nos ve corre a abrazar a Harry.

¡QUE!

No le suelto la mano, apreto más, dejándole blanco por la presión. Alcanzo a escuchar los murmullos que Ginny le dice al oído.

- ¿Estás bien? Se que te estás culpando de todo. Detente, no sabías nada, por favor no pienses eso.

Ya… seamos realistas, si, Harry se siente culpable de todo lo que ocurre. Eso lo sabemos muy bien. Pero… ¿No soy yo la que a sus padres atacaron?

Antes de seguir pensando Molly corre a mí y me da uno de sus abrazos rompe huesos, con palabras de cariño en mi oído. Esto me reconforta. El señor Weasley me acaricia el brazo paternalmente. Yo no suelto la mano de Harry. Cuando me suelto de la mamá de Ron, miro a Ginny rápidamente, esta nerviosa, asustada e incrédula. Vio nuestras manos, esta moviendo la cabeza y sonríe de una manera, según yo, enfermiza, para luego abrazarme. Yo miro a Harry extrañada por encima de su hombro, el sólo los encoge.

Ginny sospecha. Y Ron también, esa mirada antes de salir. ¡Y que me preocupo! ¡Harry Potter me ama y yo a él! Eso es suficiente. ¿Verdad? ¡CLARO QUE LO ES!

- Necesito salir. Quiero ir a casa.

Le digo confidente a Harry. El asiente con la cabeza y habla con Ron.

_**turn around, bright eyes**_

_date vuelta, ojos brillantes_

_**turn around, bright eyes**_

_date vuelta, ojos brillantes_

Espero paciente, sólo quiero largarme, olvidarme de todo y terminar de una vez por todas. Y el gira, y me mira y sonríe. Y todo esta claro. Todo esta listo. Lo sé.

Él esta conmigo, y el estará a mi lado, yo lo amo el me ama, y nada malo pasará mientras estemos juntos, porque lo estaremos, y por el resto de nuestras vidas. Le tomo la mano y le sonrío, de pronto una nueva fuerza me entra al alma y se que todo saldrá bien, mis padres se recuperaran, Voldemort desaparecerá, y por una vez en su vida Harry será completamente feliz. A mi lado.

Aunque de haberlo sabido, me hubiera encantado girar y ver la anonada cara de Ginny Weasley.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_Bueno, aquí está el antepenúltimo capitulo, es algo corto, pero tiene lo necesario, en el siguiente capitulo tendremos acción. Va a aparecer nuestra mortífaga sicótica favorita ¿Todos adivinan? Así que ya saben y también tendremos un poco de momentos tiernos como dramas, es Eclipse Total de Corazón… es dado el drama._

_En otras noticias, lamento no actualizar antes pero anduve enferma en cama esta semana y entre mis delirios y aburrimientos una nueva idea apareció en mi mente… y desde hoy que he podido ocupar el PC y el otro día he comenzado a trabajar en una idea desde hace mucho tiempo, así que mis escritos avanzan. El problema es… que no puedo concentrarme en SI TU ME MIRAS, y ese es el fic que más me interesa porque es el que sacaré luego de este, y no lo he terminado! _

_Tendré que tener paciencia, tal vez los mantengo entretenidos con LA CITA, mi último fic en progreso y que me mato de la risa sólo escribiéndolo, ha sido el trabajo más divertido que he tenido que hacer, en serio. Así que si lo ven no duden en pasar… y… eso, lamento no dejarle spoilers pero ya saben: Mortífagos llegan._

_Y respecto a este capitulo, me encanta lo encuentro tan lindo que Harry esté ahí para ella y no pescara ni en bajada a Ginny. Se que el capitulo pasado sonó como un gran enfrentamiento entre Hermione y Ginny, pero no… al menos no todavía, porque ese enfrentamiento llegará y muy pronto, se los aseguró. _

_Nos vemos! Y muchas gracias!!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada! ¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 2007**


	6. Capitulo Seis

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Cursivas letras de la canción.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**ECLIPSE TOTAL DE CORAZÓN**

**Capitulo Seis**

_**turn around**_

_date la vuelta_

_**every now and then I know you'll never**_

_de vez en cuando se que nunca serás_

_**be the boy you always wanted to be**_

_el chico que siempre quisiste ser_

Camino por los pasillos de San Mungo junto a Ron. Él va serio, no se que habrá hablado con Harry, no estoy tranquila, ¿Y si sabe algo? ¡Y si lo sabe que! Yo no tengo nada con él, eso ya lo sabe. Y Harry terminó todo con su hermana. Pero el sentimiento no me abandona, y suelto a Harry y cruzo los brazos. No parece notarlo. Me alegro.

Salimos del hospital con cautela. Hay un frío viento, el sol ha desaparecido, me aprieto más a mi chaqueta, pero me alejo un poco para que ninguno de los dos se les ocurra abrazarme o algo por el estilo. Nos acercamos a un callejón, necesitaba aire antes de volver a casa.

Me aprieto en el tubo, la cabeza me duele un poco, y oigo un leve 'plop' a mi lado, es Harry, Ron aparece detrás. Avanzamos, nos hemos aparecido a una cuadra de la casa, lejos de la vista de vecinos curiosos. Estoy cansada, quiero seguir durmiendo, definitivamente eso haré.

Harry parece tenso, tiene la mano en la chaqueta, probablemente con varita en mano, copio su acción, no es seguro estar desprevenido, acaban de atacar a mis padres por mí. Caminamos un poco más, sólo hay que cruzar una calle, y con unos pasos más Grimmauld Place aparecerá ante nuestros ojos.

Miro a Harry. Ha cambiado tanto, a fin del año pasado ya existían esas pequeñas facciones que me decían que ya no era un adolescente, el momento de que se convirtiera en hombre llegaría, pero esperaba en el fondo de mi corazón que fuera más tarde. Pero es que tiene tanto peso sobre sus hombros, tanto que soportar, tanto que sufrir, eso hace madurar a cualquiera, al menos lo único que saco positivo del año pasado, fue que Harry al menos una vez en su vida pudo hacer lo que cualquier adolescente desea. Buenas calificaciones, deporte y chicas. ¿No tuvo todo eso? Hubiera dado lo que fuera por haberlo tenido más cerca. Pero algo ocurrió, estoy segura que fue Ginny. ¡Saca eso de tu mente! ¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Por hacerle caso a las hormonas! Déjame en paz. ¡No lo haré! ¡Acéptalo! ¡Acéptalo! ¡Que quier--

Mis pensamientos se detienen, mi batalla interna cesa, en frente de los tres hay 6 mortífagos, uno de ellos, Bellatrix Lestrange. ¡Como se arriesgan tanto a ser vistos! ¡Como si les importara! Si matan 10 muggles más es un punto a favor que tienen con Voldemort. Malditos aduladores. Y poco honorables. Nos estaban esperando ¡Claro! Dos por cada uno, los cobardes, no son lo suficientemente valientes para batallar uno a uno. Bellatrix me mira y sonríe. Si es que a esos asquerosos dientes se les puede llamar sonrisa. La sonrisa tiene que ser algo agradable. ¡No… eso!

- ¿Nueva noviecita, Potter? –ahora mira a Harry.

- Déjala en paz.

- Sí supe de tu colapso nervioso cuando la viste en el departamento de Misterios. Longbottom tuvo que ver si vivía, lastima que habían silenciado a Dolohov o no tendríamos que verla en estos momentos.

¿Cómo sabe de Neville? Por supuesto, sus padres, ha ella le encomendaron la tarea. Una pequeña punzada me aprieta el pecho al recordar lo que ocurrió. ¿Harry colapsó cuando me atacaron? Eso no lo sabía.

- Mi sobrino había dicho que estabas con la traidora.

¡MALFOY! Maldito asqueroso traidor, ya se las verá cuando lo tengamos enfrente, si es que salimos vivos de esta, y si es que logramos verlo, es un verdadero cobarde, hurón.

- Déjalas en paz.

- Eso se puede arreglar, Potter. Un lindo Avada las deja a ambas tranquilitas. ¿Cierto?

Pregunta moviendo la cabeza hacia sus monigotes en la espalda, los cinco asienten tontamente. Miro a Ron, tiene los ojos más azules de lo normal, esta enojado y la varita apretada en su mano lo demuestra, la mía también esta firme, para que hablar de la de Harry.

- Es bastante rápido a lo que vengo--

- Como sabes que estamos aquí.

- Fácil, el tonto de Sirius te dejó la casa, era obvio que tomarías la propiedad de mi ilustre familia. Con un nuevo fidelius, continúa escondida, pero eso no significa que no sepa donde está. Prácticamente me crié en ella.

- Entonces no hay duda porque saliste tan retorcida.

Ron hablo entre dientes. No puedo evitar sonreír. Bellatrix echa chispas por los ojos y lo mira despectivamente.

- Cállate Weasley, que no tienes mucho por donde hablar. Con la pocilga que tienes de casa.

Ron esta avanzando, me tiro a detenerlo.

- No lo hagas, Ron… -le susurro, él se suelta bruscamente de mi brazo pero se mantiene quieto.

- Como sea. Ya me estoy aburriendo, dame a la sangre sucia y te dejaremos en paz en tu plan de destruir al Señor Tenebroso.

- Ni en tus sueños, Lestrange.

- Eso esta por verse. ¡_Crucio_!

Un rayo que iba supuestamente dirigido a Harry me ha pegado en el centro. Mi cabeza duele, mi cuerpo duele, piel esta ardiendo, y hay como electricidad que cruza mi espalda, me esta desgarrando de dolor, ni siquiera puedo gritar, no puedo respirar y sólo veo el suelo borroso bajo mis manos. Las lágrimas se contienen, no puedo llorar, tampoco veo a Harry a mi lado. Ha parado, caigo de boca al suelo y respiro, siento gritos y veo luces de un lado a otro.

Abro los ojos, Harry esta ahí, decidido, lanzando maldición tras maldición, miro hacia delante y dos mortífagos están en el suelo, uno amarrado y otro inconsciente. Ron esta peleando con dos más y Harry con Bellatrix. Uno esta desaparecido.

O tal vez no, alguien me levanta del suelo y lo siguiente que siento es una varita que aprieta en mi cuello, enterrada en mi garganta. Oh Dios.

- Suelta la varita asquerosa

Su aliento esta cerca de mi oído y el olor llega a mis narices, no he escuchado esa voz antes.

- Nunca.

- Suéltala o te mato aquí mismo.

- Hazlo. Me da lo mismo, si hubieras querido en verdad hacerlo, lo hubieras hecho hace mucho.

- Bueno, es verdad, lo que pasa que mi Señor tiene cosas mucho más dolorosas preparadas para ti, serás una gran carnada.

Cierro los ojos, respiro profundo, esto no puede pasar y no lo hará. Levanto la pierna y le clavo el talón de mi zapato en el empeine, el mortífago pega un grito y me suelta.

- ¡_Expelliarmus_!

La varita sale volando.

- ¡_Desmaius_!

Y cae al suelo. Respiro aliviada, me sigue doliendo el cuerpo, me doy vuelta y ahí está Harry. Sangrando. Su frente tiene un corte, pero Bellatrix esta igual o peor. Esta sola. Ron ha acabado con los otros dos.

Esta agitada, puedo notarlo por la forma que respira. Me mira de forma despectiva y luego a Harry.

- Esto no ha terminado. Descuidarse una sola vez será suficiente, y un solo _empujón_ será suficiente para acabar con su vida.

Y con eso despareció.

Él me mira, ambos entendemos el significado de empujón, Sirius. Yo no moriré, no moriré para dejarlo solo, no después de ese sueño.

- Ron, manda tu _Patronus_ a Remus, que vengan de inmediato, hay que recoger a estos cuerpos.

Ron asiente y se encarga de la tarea. La voz de Harry es dura y objetiva.

- Entra a la casa.

- ¿Qué? –pregunto incrédula.

- Que entres a la casa, después de lo que paso no creerás que te dejaré merodear por ahí.

- ¡Har--

- Entra a la casa.

Esa mirada, esa voz, esa intensidad. No me dejo reclamar. ¡Pero no entiende que no soy una niña pequeña!

Tampoco él lo es.

Lo miro enojada antes de avanzar el resto y entrar a Grimmauld Place. Él ya no es un niño y sus momentos de querer tener algo normal se acabaron hace mucho. Subo corriendo a mi habitación.

_**turn around**_

_date vuelta_

_**every now and then I know you'll always be**_

_de vez en cuando se que serás _

_**the only boy who wanted me the way that I am**_

_el único chico que me ha querido de la forma que soy_

Una mano esta acariciando mi cabello. Abro los ojos lentamente, moviendo mis pestañas rápido y así poder ver quien es. Harry. Quien otro. Suspiro y cierro de nuevo los ojos, esta sacando el cabello de mi cara, y besa mi mejilla. Podría quedarme así el resto de mi vida.

- ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí, sólo cansada. No duro tanto.

- Lo sé, pero no deja de ser poderoso. Eso puede volverte loca, Hermione.

- ¡Lo sé! No tienes que recordármelo… Mis padres están en San Mungo por ello.

- Lo siento… No fue mi intención. Pero cuando la vi darte el Crucio, lo único que se me vino a la mente fue asesinarla de una vez por todas.

- ¡NO! Tú no harás eso hasta que sea completamente necesario. No hay necesidad de que te conviertas en un asesino.

- Lo seré Hermione. Eso deberías tenerlo claro.

- Lo tengo, pero Voldemort es diferente. Él ni siquiera es humano.

Me mira cansado.

- No quiero hablar más de ello.

- Está bien –acepto relajándome.

- Adoro verte dormir.

- Y yo adoro que me veas dormir.

Le sonrío y me acerco para besarle. Es corto, pero necesario.

- Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿De que hablaste con Ron en el hospital?

- Sabe de nosotros.

- ¡Le dijiste!

- Él se dio cuenta, no lo tomo mal, pero tampoco excelente. Cree que estuve jugando con Ginny.

- Pero… ustedes… terminaron.

- Lo sé, pero conoces a Ron, un poco territorial con el asunto de su familia. Yo le dije que las cosas con Ginny terminaron el año pasado y que nosotros… hace unos días.

- ¡¿Días?!

- ¡Que quieres que le dijera! Oye Ron… sabes, he estado con Hermione desde hace casi tres meses, a veces hasta duerme en mi habitación. ¿No te molesta verdad?

- Si lo pones así.

- Sí. Si le hubiera dicho eso, hubiera saltado porque no le dijimos y porque tú estabas conmigo semanas después de lo de él. Y bla, bla, bla… Ya conoces a Ron.

- Lo siento.

- No te preocupes. Algún día, cuando todo esto termine y nosotros seamos novio-novia frente a todos el sabrá la verdad. ¿Está bien?

No puedo dejar de sonreír, una porque Harry tiene intenciones de seguir viviendo y dos, porque acaba de asegurarme que seremos novio-novia. ¿Puede existir algo mejor? ¡Por supuesto! Como convertirme en la señora Potter. Río. Pero si llega a pasar, espero disfrutar muchos años antes que llegue, porque Hermione Granger casada a los 19 no es una buena imagen dentro de mi cabeza en estos momentos.

- ¿De que te ríes?

- De nada. Tonterías mías.

- ¿Soy una de esas tonterías?

No puedo dejar de reír ante eso. Lo irónico de la situación y el recuerdo del ambiente totalmente distinto cuando se usaron por primera vez nos pegan a ambos y rompimos en risas.

- Sí, resulta que si eres una de esas tonterías -le confieso cuando nos detenemos.

- ¿A si que soy una tontería?

- Sí… pero una tontería muy linda y tierna.

- ¿Linda y tierna? No creo que pueda usar eso. Que tal… Fuerte y valiente.

- Mmm… También, pero ahora eres tierno y lindo.

Se acerca a mí, y presiona sus labios contra los míos para empezar uno de esos besos que adoro. Lo quiero tanto. Se sube a la cama, sin soltar mi cuello y yo sus hombros, nos detenemos lentamente, reposando nuestras frentes juntas, y con los ojos cerrados. Acaricio su cara y cabello. Lento, muy lento. Respiramos lento, muy lento. El mundo se detiene poco a poco. Que se detenga, por favor que se detenga.

- Te amo.

- Lo sé.

- Siempre lo he hecho. Desde que entraste en ese vagón ayudando a Neville. Admito que eras algo molestosa e insistente, algo posesiva y mandona, pero así me gustas.

- ¡Oye!

- ¡Que! Siempre tengo algo por las inteligentes. Creo que me gusta sentirme inferior.

- Harry…

- Es verdad. Creo que no me gusta sobresalir mucho.

- ¿No te gusta sobresalir? ¿Siempre las inteligentes? ¡Por favor!

- ¡Que!

- Bueno… en lo de sobresalir no es tu culpa, los problemas te persiguen tu los solucionas, el Quidditch lo traes en la sangre y se te subió a la cabeza el libro de pociones.

- ¿Vas a seguir con eso?

Lo ignoro y continúo.

- Pero… ¿Inteligentes? No puedes hablar de Cho y Ginny.

- Hermione… -me dice advirtiendo.

Ahora yo soy la que salta.

- ¡Que!

- Cho era Ravenclaw, y Ginny tiene excelentes calificaciones. Y si mal no recuerdo Elizabeth Green era la primera de nuestra clase.

- ¿Elizabeth Green?

Pregunto curiosa y celosa.

- ¡Por favor! Tenía siete años, y era mi compañera en la escuela muggle. Hasta Dudley andaba baboso, era rubia, alta, pelo liso, y ojos azules. Una perfecta niñita inglesa.

- Ya veo –murmuro algo incómoda.

- ¿Qué? –pregunta extrañado.

- Siempre tienes una cosa con el pelo liso, aunque no te importan los colores.

- Dime que no te dará un ataque de celos por el pelo liso.

- ¡Pero es verdad! ¡Como se supone que competiré con… Cho… Y Ginny… y ¿Elizabeth? – el asiente- ¡Como!

- Hermione, los gustos de la gente cambian, y por eso me gustas, porque eres completamente diferente, no te das cuenta que nada de lo anterior… ¿resultó?

- ¿Sólo te gusto?

En este punto yo estaba sentada mirándolo hacia abajo. Mi inseguridad siempre crece en estos momentos.

- Sabes que no me gustas solamente.

Lo miro y exhalo aire cansinamente.

- Pero es que a veces me miro en el espejo y veo que no soy suficiente para nadie, estoy saliendo contigo y veo tus antiguas novias y no tengo nada en común con ellas. Absolutamente nada.

- Eres más que suficiente para mí.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- ¡Por supuesto! Eres hermosa, inteligente, valiente, mi mejor amiga. ¿Qué más quieres? Hemos tenido nuestras caídas, especialmente cuando no me creíste por lo de Malfoy--

- Eso fue ¿Cierto?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que nos alejamos. El año pasado. ¿Fue porque no te creí?

- No lo sé. No me gusta mucho pensar en eso, lo único que digo es que me acuerdo y en verdad siento que te extrañe demasiado, con tus celos por el estúpido libro en pociones y Ron, yo--

- ¡No eran celos! Hubiera sido la primera aplaudiéndote por tus logros en pociones, si lo hubieras hecho legalmente, pero ocupar esos atajos no era justo para nadie. Se que eres capaz en el ramo, siempre pensé que era la presión de Snape, la que no te--

No llegué a terminar Harry había agarrado una de mis muñecas y me tiró hacia abajo para besarme, estoy sonriendo contra sus labios, cuando me suelta, mira mi cara, todos sus detalles.

- Es por eso que te amo. Completando mi razón y moral. Eres el resto de mí. ¿Lo sabías?

Ya. Definitivamente esa frase recibe premio. Sonrío una vez más, y le tomó el collar de la camisa para atraerlo hacia mí. El también esta feliz. Sus manos están en mi cintura, y el levemente sobre mí. La puerta se abre, y nos separamos rápidamente. Ron.

- Eh… lo siento –dice serio, sin emoción y carraspeando- Lupin volvió, quiere hablar con Harry.

- Eh… sí, por supuesto. Dile que bajo enseguida.

- Claro.

Ron cerró la puerta, no nos miró en ningún momento y no se puso rojo, es decir no esta feliz con lo que vio y no quiere verlo otra vez. Dios.

- Eso fue horrible -suelto.

- Ni que lo digas. Espera aquí, dudo que Lupin quiera que salga de la casa. Tienes que descansar.

Yo asiento, no tengo ánimos de discutir con Harry cuando me siento cansada y con los brazos y piernas y pecho adolorido. Se para y sale dándome una mirada de disculpa antes de cerrar la puerta.

_**Turn around**_

_Date vuelta_

_**Every now and then I know there's no one in the**_

_De vez en cuando se que no hay nadie_

_**Universe as magical and wondrous as you**_

_En este universo tan mágico o maravilloso como tú_

Los segundos pasaron y se convirtieron en minutos, estos ya en horas, y Harry sigue sin volver. Tal vez no han sido horas, pero así es como me siento. Necesito ver que ha pasado. Abro la puerta y miro al pasillo, no hay nadie. Me acerco a la habitación de Ron y escucho ronquidos. Esta durmiendo. Tomando siesta, siempre lo hace.

Bajo lentamente con cuidado de no despertar a la madre de Sirius y de no ser oída por Harry o Remus si es que ellos están aquí. El sonido de conversación oprimida sale desde las puertas cerradas de la sala. Serían útiles un par de orejas extensibles. ¡Diablos!

¡Pero que estoy haciendo! Están aquí, seguros, de eso te preocupabas. No hay necesidad de escuchar, probablemente Harry ya te lo dirá. Si te lo dirá. No tiene que esconderte nada. ¿Verdad? Verdad. ¿Entonces que haces con la oreja pegada a la puerta? ¡Doble diablos!

- …entonces… ¿Están tras ella?

- Eso creo, Harry. Dime. ¿Tú y Hermione?

- Que con ello –esta nervioso.

- ¿Sólo son amigos?

Una larga pausa. Larga, larga pausa.

- Harry, creí que habías terminado con Ginny para protegerla.

- Pero… no lo sé, profesor.

- ¡Remus!

- Lo siento, viejo hábito.

- Hace siglos que no enseño.

Están hablando de mí. Voldemort… ¿Se habrá enterado? ¿Lo que dijo Bellatrix? ¿No fue al azar? "_¿Nueva noviecita Potter?_" ¡Merlín! ¿Y la Oclumancia de Harry?

- Mi Oclumancia ha mejorado. Mucho, no se como se enteró.

- No lo sé, Harry… pero Voldemort sabe. Yo no digo que lo que ustedes hagan sea malo. ¡Me alegro! Necesitas alguien a tu lado que te acompañe hasta el final, y no se me ocurre nadie mejor que tu mejor amiga y compañera desde hace ya siete años--

- Seis años, tres meses y cuatro días.

- ¡Wow! Si que te ha pegado fuerte.

Cubro mi boca para no reír fuerte. ¡No puedo creer que lleve la cuenta! Tengo que aceptar que también lo hago a veces, cuando tengo insomnio. Hay otra pausa, y se que esta avergonzado.

- Como sea… quiero que tengas cuidado.

- ¡No hemos hecho nada!

Ahora yo soy la avergonzada. Mi cara esta roja. Harry esta hablando con el Profesor Lupin de… de… ¡Como sea!

- No me refiero a eso. Y me alegro también.

Pausa.

- Quiero que tengas cuidado con cuanto estas liberado. La Oclumancia es una ciencia muy imprecisa, uno puede querer bloquear, pero ciertos pensamientos y sentimientos siempre quieren ser liberados, en los momentos más inesperados. Toma a Voldemort como ejemplo. Cuando en quinto te dolía la cicatriz cuando estaba enojado o muy contento. Lo mismo pudo ocurrirte en algún momento y fue así como se entero.

- Entiendo.

- Se que lo haces. Pero esto es grave, Harry. Los padres de Hermione fueron torturados y no sabemos como saldrán.

- No tienes que repetírmelo. Ya me siento culpable.

Eso me encanta de él, siempre pensando en los demás. Aunque le critique su complejo de _héroe_, por más que me lo niegue, lo amo más por esos detalles. Pero si alguien es culpable, soy yo. No él.

- No tienes que culparte. Nada de lo que pasa es tu culpa.

- ¡Todo lo es!

La puerta esta vibrando. Ya son raras las veces, si no son nunca, las que mi magia se libera, por ejemplo la otra noche, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo no ocurría? ¡Años! Pero Harry es diferente… son continuas las veces en que una ola de magia se le escapa, pero se trata de controlar él mismo y el detenimiento de la puerta me lo muestra. Pero esto me indica dos posibilidades. O no sabe como mantener al margen sus emociones, o es demasiado poderoso. Aunque no tiene muchos problemas de sinceridad, creo que me inclino por la última. Definitivamente.

Estos meses le he visto hacer cosas que en sólo libros se han nombrado. Y hazañas memorables de magos famosos. Ha destruido cinco horcruxes, uno de ellos una serpiente de metros de longitud, y otro de ellos cuando tenía doce años. Magia sin varita, sólo cuando está desesperado o inconsciente de hacerla, pero no deja de ser importante y ha salido vivo de una infinidad de peleas, que ya perdí la cuenta. "_Eres un gran mago, Harry…_" esas palabras hacen eco en mi cabeza trayendo a mi mente la búsqueda de la Piedra Filosofal. Harry es uno de los magos más poderosos que he visto, luego de Dumbledore… y el desgraciado que lo persigue.

Y es ahí mi inseguridad. Es tan fuerte, tan valiente, tan maravilloso y perfecto ante mis ojos, que no entiendo como puede mantenerse a mi lado. No me cabe. Una fanática de Quidditch con pelo liso le viene mejor ¿No creen? Pero no quiero volver a esos pensamientos. Está conmigo.

- …bien… es tu culpa. Cúlpate de todo. Me da lo mismo. Sólo quiero que te cuides y que pienses bien lo que haces, que en estos momentos no puedes esperar que las cosas tengan buenos resultados.

Hay movimiento, se acercan a la puerta. Me desaparezco antes que lleguen. Y me estiro en la cama. Cierro los ojos y aparento dormir.

No pasa mucho para que mi puerta se abra. Se que es Harry, puedo reconocer sus pasos y movimientos siendo ciega, sorda y muda.

Se ha arrodillado en el suelo enfrente de mí, tal como estaba hace unos momentos mientras yo dormía. Esta acariciando mi cara otra vez. ¿Porque siento que teme que me perderá? ¿Por qué yo también siento que lo perderé? Somos dos inseguros que se aman y no nos cabe en la cabeza. Eso es.

- Te amo tanto, Hermione… que te asustarías. Te asustarías de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

"_Claro que no. Porque yo tampoco se de lo que soy capaz a tu lado_" eso le hubiera respondido.

- Si pudiera acabar esto de una vez por todas, en este mismo instante, para que estemos finalmente en paz, te juro que lo haría, pero las cosas se complican cada segundo que pasa.

Suelta aire desesperado y se pone de pie para salir de mi habitación. Abro los ojos. No puedo creer que no lo detuve. Tal vez no quiero. No se nada.

_**Turn around**_

_Date la vuelta_

_**Every now and then I know there's nothing any better**_

_De vez en cuando se que no hay nada mejor_

_**There's nothing that I just wouldn't do**_

_No hay nada que no haría_

No quiero seguir presionándolo, no más de lo que ya lo he hecho. Se que necesita pensar, se que necesite analizar lo que esta ocurriendo. Tal como él lo dijo, seis años, tres meses, cuatro días, que lo conozco, se lo que le pasa y se que no puedo hacer mucho para ayudarlo.

Cuando vea que la situación empeora lo buscaré, pero por ahora no. Estoy cansada y con una punzada en mi pecho ante la incertidumbre del destino de mis padres. Haría lo que fuese por saber que hacer, pero no hay nada mejor que esperar y pedir a lo que sea que salgan sanos y salvos.

Desearía tener a Harry aquí, pero no quiero que Ron se encuentre con nosotros otra vez, no hasta que hablemos con él o se entere de toda la verdad, ahí hay que agregar otra cosa más a mi lista. Todo se suma, todos mis problemas están construyéndose, uno encima del otro. Uno encima del otro, y no puedo hacer nada pare remediarlo, nada más que esperar. Esperar mientras mis ojos se cierran, y la oscuridad que hay ahora en mi habitación se apodere de mi visión.

Como me gusta dormir hoy en día.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_Bueno… agacho mi cabeza avergonzada. Ha pasado harto tiempo desde que actualicé la última vez ¿cierto? Y sinceramente… no tengo excusas válidas. Lo continué postergando, me decía mañana, mañana, mañana… y siempre era MAÑANA. Después decidí hacerlo para el cumpleaños de mi mamá, pero… también pasé el día y perdió sentido y bueno, espero que en verdad me disculpen… Además de postergarlo siendo una amante de series he estado completamente inmersa entre episodios nuevos de One Tree Hill, Grey's Anatomy (mi nueva serie favorita.. amo a McDreamy!) y Prison Break, la locura e impaciencia me turban la cabeza. _

_Este capitulo es bastante largo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ya queda un solo capitulo si mal no recuerdo y luego un epilogo y nuevas historias no estaré subiendo dentro de un tiempo, al menos cuando termine alguna de las varias que tengo ventajosamente avanzadas, estoy orgullosa de ellas y espero que a ustedes les gusten tanto como a mí. _

_Así que prometo lo antes posible publicar el nuevo capitulo, espero que esto no vuelva a repetirse… y… hay algún otro fanatico de Anatomía de Grey como yo por ahí ¿ninguno? Bueno… deberían hacerse, entre One Tree Hill y Grey's Anatomy es una locura! Me encantan!_

_Yaps… nos vemos ya estamos a fines de enero y espero que antes de marzo tenga una nueva historia arriba… eso espero. _

_Nos vemos! Y muchas gracias!!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada! ¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional en el 2007**


	7. Capitulo Siete

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Cursivas letras de la canción.

Este es el **_ÚLTIMO_** capitulo de Eclipse Total de Corazón. Lean la Nota de Autora. El **epilogo** se viene pronto.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**ECLIPSE TOTAL DE CORAZÓN**

**Capitulo Siete**

_**Turn around bright eyes**_

_Date la vuelta, ojos brillantes _

_**Every now and then I fall apart**_

_De vez en cuando caigo hecha pedazos_

_**Turn around bright eyes**_

_Date la vuelta, ojos brillantes_

_**Every now and then I fall apart**_

_De vez en cuando caigo hecha pedazos_

No debía haberlo dejado pensar, hoy se ha estado comportando extraño todo el día, debía haberme quedado callada y haberlo acompañado a su habitación, distraerlo y no dejarlo analizar la situación. Él y Ron estuvieron hablando, lo sé. Cuando en la mañana baje al desayuno estaban discutiendo en la cocina, apenas hice apariencia se quedaron callados.

Y también se, que luego de eso subieron a la habitación de Ron a continuar, no se para que, pero lo hicieron. Y luego de eso Ron se fue a la Madriguera. Se despidió de mí y le hizo un asentimiento a Harry. Ron también estaba actuando extraño.

Pensé que sin Ron en la casa podríamos trabajar en lo _nuestro_, pero en cambio, Harry me pidió que siguiera en las investigaciones, mientras él hacia un poco de entrenamiento en el ático, decidí no discutirle, además necesitaba distracciones.

Entre él y mis padres me volvería loca. Y yo sabía que era la mejor persona para el trabajo, habían pasado horas, metros de pergaminos con datos útiles, hechizos y maldiciones nuevas, el hambre me estaba atacando y decidí bajar a la cocina, Remus estaba ahí con Harry.

Los saludo a ambos y saco un poco de jugo de calabaza, tragando el olor al almuerzo que seguramente Harry había preparado me llamo y me acerco para servir, alcanzando a escuchar algo de la conversación.

- … a las cuatro…

- Esta bien, gracias –le dijo Harry.

Muevo la cabeza, no tengo ánimos de saber que ocurrirá a las cuatro, mirando ahora el reloj, noto que era las dos, treinta y siete. Remus se despide y desaparece

- ¿Tienes hambre? –le pregunto a Harry, el asiente ausentemente mientras guarda algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Decido ignorarlo, sigo sin tener ánimos.

- ¿Encontraste algo interesante?

- Bastante, todo esta en un pergamino.

- Excelente –me dice mientras se sienta.

Le sirvo un plato y me siento al lado de él. Ambos comemos en silencio. No había nada incómodo en el, pero algo le incomoda a Harry. Sabe algo y no quiere decírmelo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Harry?

- Nada.

Y con eso se para rápidamente de la mesa y sube. Demonios, porque hace eso. Si quiere decir nada, que al menos actúe como si nada ocurriera, independiente que yo pueda notar que esta mintiendo. Suspiro resignada y me voy a la sala de estar, mirando el vacío, sin ganas de hacer nada más. El temor por mis padres aparece en esos momentos, pero siento bajar a Harry, miro la hora y son cerca de las cuatro.

¿Estará nervioso por eso?

Por favor que no se le ocurra ir a pelear con Voldemort sin siquiera avisarme. Me pongo de pie y me acerco al pasillo, él esta al lado de la escalera, dándome la espalda, un par de maletas en el suelo y tiene una capa de viaje en su brazo. MI capa de viaje. No la de él, no la de Ron. MIA. ¡Que se ha creído!

Gira y lo sé. Me quiere lejos. ¡DEMONIOS!

_**And if you'll only hold me tight**_

_Y si solo me sostienes firme_

_**We'll be holding on forever**_

_Estaremos sosteniéndonos por siempre_

_**And we'll only be making it right**_

_Y solo estaremos hacienda lo correcto_

_**'Cause we'll never be wrong**_

_Porque nunca haremos lo equivocado_

_**Together we can take it to the end of the line**_

_Juntos podemos llevarlo hasta el fin de la línea_

_**Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time**_

_Tu amor es como una sombra sobre mí todo el tiempo_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_No se que hacer_

_**I'm always in the dark**_

_Siempre estoy en la oscuridad_

_**We're living in a powder keg**_

_Estamos viviendo en un barril de pólvora_

_**And giving off sparks**_

_Y soltando chispas_

_**I really need you tonight**_

_Realmente te necesito esta noche_

_**Forever's gonna start tonight**_

_Por siempre comenzara esta noche_

_**Forever's gonna start tonight**_

_Por siempre comenzara esta noche_

- ¿Qué significa esto?

- Hermione--

- ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

- Yo-- comienza a decir, pero se detiene, se aprieta la nariz bajo el puente de sus gafas y me mira un poco exasperado- Es para mejor.

- ¿Y se podría saber que es para mejor? –le pregunto con sarcasmo.

- Te tienes que ir de aquí.

- ¡¿QUE?!

- Que te irás de aquí. Remus me consiguió un traslador, llegarás a la casa de tus tíos en Francia.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio.

¡No puede estar haciéndome esto! ¡No puede! ¡Es mi decisión, no de él!

- Lo lamento, pero estoy hablando en serio.

- ¡Yo no soy Ginny! ¡¡Yo no aceptaré una decisión como esta!!

- ¡Lo harás! ¡Por mi culpa tus padres están en San Mungo! ¡Por mi culpa--

- ¡Por tu culpa que! ¡¿Puedes dejar de creer que eres el centro del universo?! ¡Y tal vez creer que a lo mejor Voldemort ya me odia a mí por diferentes razones además de ser tu mejor amiga!

Eso fue bajo Granger, estas bien segura que Voldemort te detesta porque eres sangre sucia, pero él te odia porque eres la mejor amiga de Harry, y porque has contribuido en gran parte de las frustraciones a sus planes.

- ¡NO! ¡¡PORQUE TU SABES QUE TENGO RAZON!! ¡AHORA TOMARAS ESTA LATA Y TE LARGARAS DE AQUÍ!

- ¡NO LO PIENSO HACER!

Miro el reloj, no hay más de cinco minutos para las cuatro.

- ¡LO HARAS POR QUE TE LO ORDENO!

- ¡NO TE DEJARE SOLO, HARRY! ¡TE AMO Y NO PERMITIRE QUE MUERAS!

Su cara ha cambiado, esta seria y completamente cerrada, hay pocas ocasionas en que la cierra y dificulta mi lectura, pero con la paciencia suficiente logro descifrarla.

- ¿A quien estamos engañando, Hermione?

Eso no me lo esperaba. ¿A quien estamos engañando Hermione? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Se refiere a Voldemort? ¿Al termino de engañar a alguien como en relación amorosa? ¿O-- ¡Es frustrante! ¡HARRY POTTER ME FRUSTRA!

- ¡De que hablas ahora!

- Tienes que irte… o… o… -estaba nervioso tratando de articular palabra.

- ¡O que!

- ¡No te amo! ¿Eso querías escuchar?

De eso se trataba. Y sinceramente, no me duele. No porque sea una fría, si no porque SE que es mentira, ni aunque Harry me pataleara, en el suelo y me hiciera un escándalo. No hay forma que Harry Potter no me amara. No quiero sonar sobrada, pero él me ama, él lo dijo y viniendo de él, esas palabras no son tomadas a la ligera.

Harry es una persona que nunca creció rodeada de sentimientos cálidos, sentimientos de cariño. Vivió en una alacena debajo de unas escaleras por diez años. Fue maltratado física y sicológicamente por la única familia que sabía que tenía, porque ahora su familia somos nosotros, y cuando logró conocer el mundo que pertenecía fue más humillado por ellos.

Entonces Harry no es alguien que haya sido rodeado de la palabra AMOR, para él eso es algo importante y difícil de conseguir, algo que yo intento darle desde que lo conocí, y que se lo doy, y él me lo da, y eso lo sé. ¡Pero por favor!

¡Inventa una excusa no tan predecible!

Lo miro con aire cansino y algo exasperada cruzando los brazos, el nota mi postura.

- ¿No me crees? –me pregunta algo fastidiado.

- ¿Por qué debería creerte?

- ¡Porque te lo digo! ¡Fue una mentira! ¡NO TE AMO! ¡AHORA TOMA EL TRASLADOR Y VETE!

- ¿Si no me amas puedes decirme porque te molestas tanto en enviarme a Francia? Deja que los mortífagos me atrapen, así te ahorrarías un loca enamorada ¿No?

- Hermione… no hagas esto más difícil y no te hagas la arrastrada que no te viene, si te digo que no te quiero, es porque no te quiero, ahora toma la lata y vete –Harry me dice apuntando la basura que esta encima del mostrador.

Mi reloj suena, son las cuatro y la lata se mantiene en su lugar. Harry toma las maletas y me tira de los brazos forzándome las cosas en mis manos, trata de empujarme para que toque la lata, pero le pego una patada a la mesa y la cosa sale por el suelo. Harry gruñe con rabia, seguramente el tiempo ya ha pasado y lanza mis maletas al suelo.

- Buen intento, Potter.

Me mira enojado y decide subir las escaleras, no se escapará tan fácil. No después de pensar algo tan deliberadamente como esto, planearlo… ¡Y recibir apoyo! ¡DE RON Y DE REMUS! ¡¿COMO SE ATREVEN?!

Me aparezco ante él en las escaleras y lo empujo contra la muralla, lo aprieto contra esta y lo miro a los ojos.

- Dime que no sientes nada… dime que estando así conmigo no te produce absolutamente ningún sentimiento.

Su respiración es rápida y algo desesperada, esa es la respuesta física que quiero.

- Hermione… -me dice en tono de miedo y advertencia.

Yo continúo.

- Dime que no me amas, mirándome a los ojos, y yo me voy, me largo a Francia. Pero dímelo.

Él me mira, abre la boca, la cierra, la abre, pero nada sale de ella y se resigna a cerrar los ojos. Bingo. Porque me hace esto, porque me completa la situación.

- ¿Por qué creíste que me engañarías Harry? ¿No entiendes que estoy dispuesta a morir? ¡Siempre y cuando este a tu lado!

- ¡Pero no quiero que mueras!

- Y no lo haré… sólo… no me alejes…

Harry me mira como tratando de pensar que hacer, su mirada se desvía a mis labios y se que me besara. Me esta besando. Sus manos están en mi cuello apretándome y yo enredo mis dedos en su cabello. ¿Cómo podía pasar todo el día sin sus besos antes que él aceptara sus sentimientos? ¿Y hoy me costaba tanto pasar la mañana sin ellos?

Definitivamente. Una vez que tienes a Harry Potter, es imposible saciarse.

- Pídeme que me detenga –logra decirme entre besos.

- No quiero que lo hagas…

Y con eso todo se desata.

Él todavía esta apretado contra la muralla, y en un rápido moviendo, soy yo la que esta contra ella. Su boca se desliza a su cuello y cierro más los ojos, un sonido escapa mi garganta. Lo abrazo más a mí y nos desaparezco. La habitación de él.

Me caigo sobre la cama de espalda, perdiendo más y más ropa en el camino. Puedo sentir la duda de Harry.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Nunca antes en mi vida había estado tan segura –le sonrío tratando de calmarlo.

- Te amo… -me murmura.

- Y yo a ti –de vuelta.

Tomo mi varita, hago lo necesario y esta vez no nos detenemos.

Y no nos detuvimos. Cuando despierto, todo esta completamente oscuro, estoy de espaldas y con la cabeza ladeada mirando a Harry boca abajo, con un brazo sobre mi estomago y sonrío. Estoy feliz, completa y locamente feliz.

Fuimos uno, y seguiremos siéndolo. No pensé que había alguna forma más de enamorarme de Harry, pero acabo de comprobar que me equivoque, y me di cuenta que podré seguir amándolo aún más.

Su respiración es hipnotizante, su espalda sube y baja, su cabello esta más desordenado de lo habitual y alargó mi mano para acariciarlo. Lentamente, sintiendo como se pone entre mis dedos, Harry se mueve. Y abre los ojos perezosamente.

Cuando siente donde tiene la mano salta un poco y se apoya en sus codos, a pesar que todo esta oscuro, la luna ilumina lo suficiente para mostrar nuestras siluetas.

- ¿Hermione? –pregunta algo asustado.

- ¿Sí? ¿A quien esperabas? ¿Ginny?

Casi puedo ver su mueca de enojo. ¡Que! Cuando quiero ser celosa e insegura lo se, en el fondo, adoro que me asegure que me ama por que soy diferente al resto.

- Creo que ya discutimos eso y… creí que había sido un sueño…

- Un sueño ¿eh? –le digo molestando.

- Un muy buen sueño.

Río ante el comentario.

- ¿Y por casualidad habías tenido ese tipo de sueño antes?

- Un par de veces…

- ¿Y con quien se podría saber?

- Contigo…

- Buena respuesta.

Y lo besé, podía sentir su sonrisa en contra de la mía y ambos reímos mientras rodamos en la cama, cuando nos separamos y yo estoy apoyada contra su pecho, sonrío. La vida no podría ser mejor.

- ¿Quieres repetir el sueño? –pregunta curioso.

- Creo que me gustaría soñar por otro ratito más.

_**Once upon a time I was falling in love**_

_Hace un tiempo estaba enamorándome_

_**But now I'm only falling apart**_

_Ahora solo me estoy cayendo en pedazos_

_**There's nothing I can do**_

_No hay nada que pueda hacer_

_**A total eclipse of the heart**_

_Un eclipse total de corazón_

_**Once upon a time there was light in my life**_

_Hace un tiempo había luz en mi vida_

_**But now there's only love in the dark**_

_Pero ahora soy amor en la oscuridad_

_**Nothing I can say**_

_No hay nada que pueda decir_

_**A total eclipse of the heart**_

_Un eclipse total de corazón_

Ninguno escuchamos las escaleras sonar en la mañana, ninguno de los dos sentimos la puerta abrirse, y definitivamente no oímos el "_…Ron me dijo que Hermione se fue a Francia, vine a ver como estabas--_"

Abro los ojos, algo indecisa, pero al hacerlo me siento de inmediato tapándome y enojándome automáticamente. Ginny Weasley esta roja de furia y con la varita apuntada a mi cara.

Definitivamente esta no era la mañana que esperaba.

Siento presión al lado, Harry ha despertado.

- ¿Qué se supones que haces, Ginny? –le pregunta Harry refregándose los ojos.

- ¡Como pudiste! ¡Pensé—

- ¡Pensaste que! –grita él perdiendo la paciencia- Te lo dije cuando viniste… te dije que no podía estar contigo porque amaba a otra persona ¡Y pareciste entender! ¡He tenido que terminar contigo más de cinco veces durante todos estos meses!

- ¡Pero—

- Ginny, baja la varita de mi cara o te juro que no respondo –le amenazo tranquilamente.

- ¡Tú no me hables! ¡Pensé que eras mi amiga!

- ¡¿AMIGA?! ¡¡¿¿AMIGA??!! ¡¿Te estás escuchando?! ¡Yo soy todo menos tú amiga! ¡No después del año pasado! ¡Me atacaste y humillaste públicamente! ¡Por tu culpa tuve que perderme todo ese tiempo al lado de mi mejor amigo!

- ¡Porque tú ni siquiera lo entendías!

- ¡Lo hubiera hecho, si no te hubiera tenido apuñalándome por la espalda!

- ¡DE QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO!

- ¡Tú te sentías amenazada por mí! ¡Y ocasión que encontrabas para atacarme la utilizabas! ¡Decidí darte una oportunidad para que ayudaras a Harry en maneras que yo no PODIA, pero con lo que me encontré, fue perdiendo a mi mejor amigo por todo un año! ¡Y eso no pasara de nuevo!

- ¡EL ERA MI NOVIO!

- ¡Tú misma lo dijiste! ¡ERA!

Esta niña ya me esta exasperando, no puedo creer que sea tan inmadura. Tomo mi varita y recolecto todas mis cosas, miro a Harry y le sonrío de manera de disculpas.

- No estoy de ánimos para discutir contigo Ginny, y no te haré nada por respeto a la amistad que alguna vez creí tener en ti, pero creo que necesitas hablar con Harry para aclarar todo de una vez por todas, porque lo que menos necesitamos es estar peleados entre nosotros. Que tengas un buen día.

Y me desaparezco.

Cuando llego a mi habitación me cambio de ropa y me lanzo en la cama, todo iba tan bien… hasta que _ELLA_ llegó. Maldición.

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, miles de emociones me atacan, llego un punto hasta sentir lástima por ella, es imposible desenamorarse de Harry, pero estoy segura que para ella no será el caso, ella nunca lo amó, al menos no a Harry, ella quería al _niño-que-vivió_.

Pero cuando recuerdo todo lo que me hizo, todo lo que me discutió, y no en presencia de Harry, la sangre me hierve. ¿Qué derecho tenía para llegar a la habitación de Harry así como así? Probablemente pensaba que él necesitaba alguien que lo confortara. Para tu información Ginevra Weasley, esa es MI función. YO soy la que ha estado ahí para él, SIEMPRE.

¿Alguna vez lo entenderá? ¿Alguna vez el mundo lo entenderá? No se, habrá que esperar, pero por una vez me gustaría ser completamente feliz a su lado, sin temer por su vida o su bienestar. Me gustaría que fuéramos libres. ¿Será eso posible?

Ahora lo único que quiero, es que Harry este bien, se enfrente a Voldemort y salga vivo de la batalla, volver a casa, y descubrir a mis padres a salvo. Es lo único que pido, nada más. ¿Será mucho? No lo creo, él toda su vida ha tenido que sacrificarse por el resto. ¿No puede Dios dar un pequeño sacrificio por él?

No tengo mucho más que pensar y mis pensamientos vuelven a Ginny. En el fondo le deseo lo mejor, espero que encuentre a alguien que la haga verdaderamente feliz y que no se engañe _en-lo-que-pudo-haber-sido_ con Harry Potter. Pero… ¿Quién me dice a mí que mi relación con Harry será buena?

¿Qué pasa si él cambia? ¿Y termino siendo infeliz? Sólo han pasado cinco días desde esa madrugada en la cocina. ¿Cinco días? ¡¿TAN POCO?! Parecerían siglos para cualquier persona, pero no para mí, sí, definitivamente cinco días. ¿En que estaba? ¡Ah sí! Mi futura relación con Harry.

¿Será mala? No… es Harry, mi mejor amigo antes que cualquier cosa, él conoce todo sobre mí, yo todo sobre él, y compartimos cosas más allá de lo común, sin contar el hecho que me ama y yo lo amo. ¿No es necesario eso? Una idea ha atacado mi mente… Se que Ron no esta completamente feliz con nosotros dos, se que Ginny NO esta feliz con nosotros dos… ¿Qué dirán los Weasley?

¡Los Weasley! ¡De seguro que me odiarán! ¡He destruido la gran familia feliz-segunda generación! Ron y yo, Harry y Ginny, lleno de hijos pelirrojos, un ataque de niños pelirrojos ¡Un ejército de más niños pelirrojos! ¿Sería ese un plan maléfico por parte de los Weasley? ¡Ahora si que te estás volviendo loca! ¡Concéntrate!

Pero… no pueden odiarme, no si eso significa la felicidad de Harry y mía, además ninguno engañó a sus hijos, hacía tiempo habíamos cortado todo lazo. ¿No? Eso espero… al menos. Ojala no se enfaden y si lo hacen, que me perdonen, porque los Weasley son mi familia, sería imposible no convivir con ellos.

La puerta de mi habitación se abre, Harry entra lentamente y se sienta a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo esta?

- Mejor, pero será cosa de minutos para que Ron venga a golpearme…

- No lo hará.

- Hermione, es Ron.

- Lo sé, pero tengo mi varita y te aseguro que no lo hará.

Él me asiente, está cansado, pero después de un rato me sonríe.

- Estoy completamente feliz –se sincera.

- Yo también…

Se inclina sobre mí y me besa. Como adoro estar así con él, lentamente termina y se estira a mi lado abrazándome.

- ¿Qué tal si dormimos un poco?

- No tengo objeción en eso, tengo que recuperar el sueño.

_**Once upon a time there was light in my life**_

_Hace un tiempo había luz en mi vida_

_**But now there's only love in the dark**_

_Pero ahora soy amor en la oscuridad_

**_Nothing I can say_**

_No hay nada que pueda decir_

_**A total eclipse of the heart**_

_Un eclipse total de corazón_

Y nos quedamos estirados, mis ojos están cada vez más pesados y decido concentrarme sólo en la persona que esta en mi espalda, pero la puerta se abre de inmediato. Se quién es y alcanzo por mi varita. Harry esta sentado.

- Se Ron que quieres golpearme, pero--

- Es Vol-Voldemort Harry… esta atacando Hogwarts.

Miro a Harry de inmediato, la cara que tiene no es de sorpresa, sólo de la más pura decisión y firmeza. Me maravillo y a la vez me da una pena horrible. Que daría por no verle esa cara a Harry, hace unas horas estábamos los dos completamente feliz, y ahora... estás podrían ser mis últimas.

No estoy lista para dejarlo ir, pero se que si no lo hacemos estaremos perdidos, se que si no vamos y enfrentamos a Voldemort de una vez por todas, nosotros, ni nadie logrará ser feliz el día de mañana. Se que hay que hacerlo. ¡PERO NO QUIERO!

Me lanzo a abrazarlo fuerte por el cuello, y él se afirma de mi cintura, se que puede poner toda esa careta, pero en el fondo esta tan o más asustado que yo, lo aprieto más, tengo que mostrarle que todo saldrá bien, que ambos sobreviviremos y podremos estar juntos, me alejo de él lo suficiente y lo beso.

Ese beso que le entrega todo lo que no puedo decir con palabras, de una manera tierna pero apasionada, sin dejar nada atrás, lo aprieto más a mi mientras una lágrima sale por mi ojo, era de esos besos que uno se da cuando sabe que el mundo puede acabarse, para mí esa es la sensación, MI mundo esta en la cuerda floja, y no estoy hablando del mágico, o mis padres, estoy hablando de Harry.

Me separó de él sin deseos de hacerlo y apoyo mi frente en la de él, un pulgar saca mi lágrima. Creo que en ese momento Ron entiende nuestra relación.

- Te amo… -me susurra.

- Yo también… -le aseguro.

Y sí, en ese momento nuestro mejor amigo comprende. Y si lo hubiera visto, le habría encontrado sonriendo, con algo de melancolía, pero estaría sonriendo.

- ¡Vamos tortolitos! ¡Tenemos un enfermo psicópata que destruir! –dice tranquilo y con algo de ánimos.

Harry y yo nos separamos sonriéndole a él. Estamos felices, al menos Ron no esta enojado con nosotros. Cada uno se lanza en la casa a buscar lo que necesita, yo me voy a la biblioteca, necesito buscar todo lo que encontré de información, no sabemos cuanto pasara antes que Harry se enfrente a él, podrían ser días, como muy bien minutos.

Cuando llegamos al vestíbulo, nos vestimos con nuestras capas y varitas en mano, tomados de las manos nos desaparecemos hasta las afueras del castillo. La visión ante nosotros es horrible. Están destruyendo el castillo. Les cuesta, tiene mucha protección, pero lo están destruyendo.

Los terrenos están llenos de gente peleando, adolescentes, adultos, ancianos, todos decididos a acabar con esta asquerosa plaga, con esta horrible conquista, pero algo me devuelve a tierra, es la mano de Harry que me esta tirando, y la mirada de sus ojos ante la escena me tranquiliza.

A su lado todo estará bien, junto a él podré completar mis sueños. Y de una vez por todas, luego de todos estos meses sufriendo en las sombras, me acerco y le doy un corto beso en los labios para darle algo de fuerza. Me sonríe, y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Sí, todo saldrá bien y por fin mi corazón no esta en un eclipse, esta completamente abierto para que todos lo vean, si Voldemort viene a buscarme por esto, no esconderé el hecho, se lo refregaré en la cara, le mostraré el maravilloso sentimiento que él no conoce y no puede conseguir. Se lo mostraré y se tengo que morir, lo haré feliz, porque pude amar a Harry y eso es lo único que de verdad anhelaba.

_**A total eclipse of the heart**_

_Un eclipse total de corazón_

_**A total eclipse of the heart**_

_Un eclipse total de corazón_

_**A total eclipse of the heart**_

_Un eclipse total de corazón_

_**Turn around bright eyes**_

_Date la vuelta, ojos brillantes_

_**Turn around bright eyes**_

_Date la vuelta, ojos brillantes_

_**Turn around**_

_Date la vuelta_

Amaba, amo y seguiré amando a Harry Potter, por el resto de mi vida. Y tomados de las manos nos dirigimos a enfrentar el destino de nuestras vidas, un destino tomado por decisiones rápidas, y conscientes, porque todo lo que hagamos tendrá repercusiones, que no sólo afectarán nuestras vidas, si no las de todas estas personas presentes.

Suspiro aliviada. Harry me mira con esos ojos que ponen mis rodillas débiles y me aprieta la mano asegurando que todo funcionará. Que bien se siente estar enamorada en público, que bien se siente dejar atrás ese eclipse.

FIN

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_Y ese fue el ULTIMO capitulo de Eclipse Total de Corazón. Este fic lo tenía hecho hace meses y me alegra estar a punto de terminar el ciclo. Todavía queda el epilogo así que no se impacienten. Ahí podrán ver a Ginny y el resto de los Weasley a Ron y muchos más. Por motivos de que salió así no hay último enfrentamiento con Voldemort, en el epilogo unos pequeños detalles, pero no lo encontré necesario, no me calzaba a la canción y perdía la gracia de los arrebatos mentales de nuestra Hermione. Hubiese parecido forzado que pensase tanto durante una batalla. Así que eso… esto era y espero actualizar muy pronto el epilogo. _

_Respecto a nuevas historias acabo de subir un nuevo ONE-SHOT de Harry Potter llamado: "No puedo sacar mis ojos de ti" no es un song-fic de la canción, pero si tiene a alguien cantándola… imagínense quién. _

**NO PUEDO SACAR MIS OJOS DE TI**

**Sumario Completo**

No se tiene que mezclar Harry Potter y alcohol. Pésima mezcla, y espectáculos que han marcado su vida para siempre. Pero está vez no tiene a sus amigos que lo detengan, mientras Ron le chupa la cara a Luna, Hermione está en una cita con Smith… Smith, idiota pomposo. Y la causa de esta ebriedad.

_No les quiero decir que ha hecho antes o lo que hará, pero les aconsejo que lo lean, me entretuve mucho escribiéndolo y es chistoso en ciertas partes especialmente si uno se imagina a Harry. LOL._

_También por si ahí hay fanáticos como yo de Grey's Anatomy. ¡He hecho mi primer ONE-SHOT de la serie! ¡Que emoción! Es Merder, por supuesto, vivo por esa pareja y es post-Walk on Water el último capitulo emitido. Aquí están los detalles_

**CABALLERO DE LA BRILLANTE LO QUE SEA**

**Sumario Completo**

Él se lo había prometido, él le había prometido ser su caballero de la brillante lo que sea. Pero nunca pensó que la ocasión llegaría tan pronto, no cuando el gran ferry de felicidad que era su vida había sido brutalmente dañado por Ellis Grey. Y se había llevado a su Meredith a las profundidades.

_Eso… no por si lo quieren leer, se que no es un fandom con tanta respuesta en español como lo Harry Potter, pero si les gusta promocionen, en una de esas con buena respuesta me encariño y continuo… LOL._

_Así que ahí estamos, he estado trabajando en mis fics y algunos nuevos, se me ocurrió una idea Harry/Hermione muy buena, que esta **levemente **basado en Grey's Anatomy… se llama… Granger's Anatomy. Les aseguró que no es para nada textual, tiene ideas, pero no abarca la misma trama. Y al parecer me he ido mucho en el tema, pero que quieren que les diga, esa serie es espectacular… Así que eso, nos vemos pronto en el epilogo de este fic._

_Nos vemos! Y muchas gracias por sus fantásticos reviews que me hacen saltar en un pie por toda la casa cada vez que los veo!! Amo los reviews!!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada! ¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional en el 2007 y aspirando a los 100 reviews en este fic**


	8. Epílogo

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Por fin ha llegado a ustedes el Epilogo de Eclipse Total de Corazón, espero que lo disfruten, y lean la Nota de Autora abajo que es bastante importante.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

-------------------------------

**ECLIPSE TOTAL DE CORAZÓN**

**Epilogo**

Mis pies se mueven al ritmo de la música. Me abrazo más a él. Y recuerdo nuestro pasado. Cinco días bastaron para poder decidir estar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas, vidas que en ese momento podrían haber durado sólo un par de horas más. Cinco años pasaron para poder formalizar esa decisión. Y aquí estamos tres después en la boda de Ginny.

El día que ella nos descubrió, yo deseé que las cosas le funcionaran para ella, y lo hicieron, se veía tan feliz en la ceremonia junto a Neville, estoy muy feliz por ellos dos, Ginny me cae bien siempre y cuando se mantenga lejos de mi esposo y eso lo hará ahora que tiene el de ella. También recuerdo ese día haber dudado sobre mi felicidad al lado de Harry en el futuro.

Y fue una estupidez, no he tenido ocho años más felices que estos últimos, no podría haber encontrado alguien más perfecto para mí, hubiera sido imposible. Cuando desperté en la cámara secreta, y lo vi acercarse a mí, cojeando y con sangre en la cara, mi corazón saltó, la alegría llenó mi cuerpo, verlo ahí y así, sólo significaba una cosa. Voldemort estaba muerto.

Cuando se arrodilló, lo boté de espaldas abrazándolo y una risa salió de su boca, la primera risa de nuestra nueva vida llena de felicidad y libertad. La felicidad no llegó de inmediato. Mis padres todavía estaban en San Mungo y en esos momentos el ego de Ginny completamente herido. Nunca supe lo que Harry habló con ella y nunca me interesó, yo estaba tranquila con tenerlo a mi lado y sabiendo que me amaba completamente.

Pero eventualmente ellos despertaron… y gracias a Merlín, Circe, Morgana y Dumbledore -¿Ven? Agregue a Dumbledore dentro de la lista- no consiguieron secuelas permanentes, pasaron las cinco semanas siguientes recuperándose y a pesar que caminaban algo lento al llegar a casa y no pudieron recuperar sus vidas normales hasta dentro de un mes después de salir del hospital, se mejoraron y fuimos a Francia.

Llevamos a Harry con nosotros, mi padre quería conocerlo, al igual que mamá y aprovecharíamos de tomar unas vacaciones lejos, los dos, juntos. Ginny seguía herida, y cuando volvimos nos enteramos de las noticias, Ron estaba con Luna, nos alegramos mucho por él, y al parecer esto llevó a que Ginny se sintiera mejor, porque parte de su enojo era porque yo había dejado a su hermano.

La siguiente noticia fue ver que el hombro en el que Ginny se había mantenido había sido Neville, y cuando se veían juntos no había nada más tierno, bueno, tal vez nosotros. Somos tiernos ¿Verdad? En realidad lo dudo, somos pareja y aurores, estamos en el mismo equipo y hemos puesto en Azkabán más de la mitad de los mortífagos que quedaron sueltos luego de la batalla final, según la prensa somos una verdadera dupla matadora, y el término de tierno no viene cuando hablan de nuestras proezas. Pero sinceramente no me importa.

Aunque las cosas ya cambiaron, tuvimos que detenernos en tantas misiones y concentrarnos más en nuestras vidas, especialmente después que nos casamos y progresamos las cosas. Especialmente después de Nathan.

- Mami, papi, tengo sueño –y ahí esta el otro amor de mi vida.

Harry se agacha a recoger a nuestro bebé de dos años, Nathaniel Potter, cabello castaño, completamente alborotado y brillantes ojos verdes, adoro sus ojos, son igual a los de Harry, se que amaré a todos mis otros hijos, cuando los tenga, si es que los tengo y eso espero, pero mientras hereden ese par de ojos, podrán hacer lo que quieran conmigo, tal como su padre.

Cierro mis ojos sonriendo.

- Hagamos algo –le comienza a decir Harry- Terminamos de bailar con mami y nos vamos a la casa.

- Esta bien…

Y no me deja de impresionar lo inteligente que salió, tiene dos años y su vocabulario es impresionante, no me extrañaría que en un año leyera, Harry siempre me dice que lo saco a mi, pero estoy segura que fue una mezcla media rara. Sonriendo me acerco a ambos y entre los tres bailamos. Siento a alguien correr tras de mí, luego otro más. Giro y los veo.

Los mellizos de Ron, ellos ya tienen cinco años, a diferencias de nosotros, el decidió hacer las cosas más rápidas, entró a trabajar a los Chudley Cannons, Luna al Quisquilloso, se casaron y tuvieron hijos, tienen tres a la fecha, el último es una bebé de un año, Danielle, es un amor, tranquila y con rojo cabello y pecas en toda su carita, en cambio, Damián y Drew, son otro par de gemelos Weasley, pelirrojos, revoltosos y traviesos, hacen lo que sea por realizar algún plan maquiavélico y terminar siendo castigados por Ron. Él asegura que esta pagando por todos sus pecados, pero cuando lo ves mirando a sus hijos puedes ver ese brillo de orgullo en sus ojos, y esa felicidad que nos envuelve tanto a Harry como a mí cuando vemos a Nathan.

Sí, la vida es maravillosa, y la canción a terminado, la pareja de recién casados han dejado el lugar hace una media hora y nosotros nos despedimos de todos, Molly abraza a Nathan, lo quiere tanto como al resto de sus nietos, besa a Harry y me abraza luego a mí, nos despedimos del señor Weasley, el resto de los hermanos y Ron y Luna y entramos a la Madriguera para ir en polvos flu a casa.

Cuando llego me saco los zapatos, los pies me están matando, de inmediato aparece Harry con Nathan apretado a su cuello. ¿Hay algo más lindo que eso? No lo creo. Me acerco y le saco a Nathan luego de que Harry le besa la cabeza, esta dormido, subo por la escalera, la casa es irreconocible para alguien que no la haya visitado durante estos ocho años.

Ya no es oscura ni aterroriza, arreglamos las habitaciones, despejamos la biblioteca y eliminamos todo lo que puede causar problemas, con la ayuda de Dobby claro, él trabaja con nosotros, junto con Winky, a ambos le damos un sueldo y días libres, los necesitábamos, ni Harry ni yo éramos capaces de abandonar el trabajo y si bien nos retiramos de misiones que no son necesarias, alguien tiene que cuidar a Nathan durante el día.

Ya en la habitación de mi hijo, le cambio de ropa y lo acuesto, beso su frente y apago las luces dejando solo una pequeña lamparita en forma de snitch prendida y me dirijo a nuestra habitación, la que había sido la de Harry cuando ambos nos refugiamos aquí luego de sexto año.

El esta estirado en la cama sin zapatos, y yo entro al baño a lavarme los dientes y luego al closet a ponerme mi pijama. Cuando vuelvo y me acuesto a su lado, él esta pensando, lo sé con sólo mirarlo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Sólo me preguntaba si nosotros nos veíamos así de felices el día de nuestra boda.

- No –le respondo simplemente y él se escandaliza.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Nos veíamos más felices…

El ríe junto a mí, ese día fue maravilloso, fue lo que ambos habíamos esperado por tanto tiempo. Ambos habíamos decidido pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos y habíamos hablado de matrimonio apenas la guerra acabó, pero cuando entramos a la academia, decidimos que lo mejor era terminar nuestros estudios, arreglar Grimmauld Place en el proceso y luego casarnos.

Ese _luego_ llegó, después de los cuatro años de estudio el se me propuso mientras caminábamos por una plaza cercana a nuestra casa, íbamos conversando de lo mejor y de pronto el se detuvo, en una rodilla y voila, un diamante en mi dedo anular. Luego de dar el _SI_, obviamente.

Llega a mi mente el reflejo mío que conseguí con mi vestido de novia antes de salir de la pequeña sala y caminar hacia él. ¿Quién tenía la cara más sonriente? No lo sé, pero lo que si se, fue que cuando llegué a su lado, y le tomé la mano, mientras nuestros ojos se conectaban por unos meros segundos antes de girar al ministro, el mundo alrededor no existía. Apenas recuerdo las palabras o cuando acepte, pero lo hice, porque cuando recupere mi conciencia, estaba siendo besada, luego saliendo y siendo bañada por arroz.

Creo que hay pocos días que le hagan competencia, tal vez el momento cuando tuve a Nathan en mis brazos, porque definitivamente todo el trabajo que tuve para sacarlo no fue agradable, eso te lo firmo y aseguro. Si los bebés pudiesen aparecerse ¡Sería la bruja más feliz del mundo! Pero no… las cosas no funcionan así, ni siquiera en el mundo mágico.

Aunque no lo cambiaría por nada, menos la expresión de maravillado que tenía Harry, creo que en ese minuto un nuevo respeto hacia las mujeres creció dentro de él, y un nuevo respeto por Luna creció dentro de mí. ¡La mujer sacó dos en un rango de una hora! Por Merlín, ella si que es una luchadora.

- Se veía hermoso hoy.

- ¿Nathan? –le pregunto, él asiente.

- Con su túnica chiquitita, parecía…

- Un caballerito, ya me lo imagino cuando sea grande.

- Será perfecto, igual que su mamá.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de conseguir? –le pregunto acusándolo.

El ríe y se lanza sobre mí haciéndome cosquillas.

- ¡Harry¡No-- no¡Por favor!

- Prométeme que no volverás a dudar de mis intensiones –me dice riendo.

- Está bien, está bien… lo prometo…

- Dime que soy el mago más perfecto y sexy que existe.

- Eso no te lo puedo decir –le digo.

Él ya se ha detenido y me mira curioso y algo aprehensivo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque la frase correcta es: eres MI mago más perfecto y sexy que existe.

Él me sonríe y me acaricia el cabello, bajando por mi cara, yo cierro los ojos disfrutando el contacto.

- Buena respuesta, creo que ganaste puntos con eso.

- ¿Ah si¿Y que ganaré cuando junte muchos puntos?

- Mmm… creo que ya tienes muchos puntos…

- ¿Entonces?

- Qué te parece… dos semanas completas en Italia, para el día de tu cumpleaños, con Nathan a cargo de tus padres y libre de misiones.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? –le pregunto entusiasmada.

Harry se estira y abre el cajón, me muestra dos pasajes. Y yo abro la boca. ¡¿Puedo amarlo un poco más?!

- Muy en serio… y podríamos intentar… tu sabes… darle un hermanito o hermanita a Nathan.

Sí, definitivamente puedo amarlo más.

Me lanzo sobre él y lo beso, el sonríe y ambos estamos abrazados en la cama.

- Creo que podemos comenzar eso hoy mismo… -le digo.

- ¿Ah si?

- No creo que te opongas…

- No, no lo haré, creo que podría soñar otro poquito.

Me separo y lo miro. ¿Todavía recuerda eso? Siento un poco de agua juntarse en mis ojos, definitivamente no puede ser más perfecto para mí, le acaricio la frente donde hace varios años había una cicatriz brillante, ahora sólo queda un eco de ella.

- Entonces soñemos juntos…

- Te amo, Hermione.

- Yo también te amo, Harry…

Y mi vida tiene sentido.

Me siento acompañada, consciente y amada, como nunca creí poder sentirme, tengo un hijo que amo más que a nada en el mundo y al hombre de mi vida besándome. Ambos tenemos un gran trabajo y una hermosa casa y con planes de agrandar nuestra familia.

Y sé, que todo el dolor que sufrí durante esos meses, toda la pena que pasé esos días, me sirvieron para llegar donde estoy, para apreciar más lo que tengo y para poder vivir mi vida sin eclipses.

Porque desde que estoy al lado de Harry, mi corazón no ha tenido más que amaneceres y minutos llenos de amor. Y se lo agradeceré por el resto de mi vida.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_Espero que si, porque si no, me tiro por la ventana. Es broma. Pero me siento horrible__ Les prometí hace tanto que actualizaría esto pronto__ Pero pensaba hacerlo cuando publicara mi nuevo __fic__, y suponía que lo terminaría durante vacaciones y ahora ya llegamos a septiembre y no lo terminé y… así fui atrasándome._

_Decidí actualizar ahora, porque acabo de llegar de un viaje que me tiene emocionada y hace mucho no revisaba mi mail y cuando entro, me encuentro con tantos avisos y alertas diferentes de que me emocioné… Así que espero que todos los que lean mis otras historias se pasen por aquí porque explicaré unas cuantas cosas. _

_En estos momentos tengo arriba tres historias no terminadas:_

**Iré por ti**

Sólo falta que escriba un epilogo, algo que no es urgente, sólo para acompañar la historia, pero no es necesario, tal vez ni lo haga, pero tengo la idea en la cabeza así que ahí veremos.

**Suficiente**

Queda el punto de vista del desgraciado del esposo de Hermione, otro capitulo que no estoy segura escribir, no es necesario tampoco, después de todo, Harry y Hermione son los protagonistas.

**Tres Miradas, Una Historia**

Este es mi máximo problema en estos momentos, es lo que me ha hecho no publicar nuevas historias, lo que hizo crear mi regla: **"Termina el fic, luego publica"**. Porque hay tanta gente colgada en esta historia, y me la pide, pero no he podido terminarla, se me ocurren tantas cosas, pero cuando me siento a escribirla no me sale. Hubo un momento que lo iba a hacer y lo mismo que iba a escribir estaba siendo escrito en otro fic, y mi inspiración se fue abajo. Además esa historia la escribe antes de lo que yo llamo mi transición, la escribí en mi primera era (y a eso me refiero estilos de escritura) y conectarme a la antigua me desconcentra un poco. Pero se que eventualmente lo terminaré, quien sabe, tal vez me vega inspiración de la noche a la mañana y lo termine esta semana, uno nunca sabe cuando esto de la musa decide aparecerse.

_Ok, dando esos avisos, aquí viene lo __… que no haya publicado, no significa que he terminado de escribir. Al contrario__ Es porque no paro de escribir que no publico, mi regla me lo impide, no me gusta dejar a gente colgada, y mi mayor problema es que empiezo a escribir una historia y luego sigo con otra y con otra… y nunca para, hace unos días se me ocurrió una idea completamente nueva y la empecé a desarrollar y mis historias que están mas avanzadas no pude continuarlas en el momento porque la idea me exigía atención. Así que elegiré una historia, la terminaré y publicaré. Y creo que ya se cual, es Romance/Humor, a los que les gusto __ les va a gustar esta. Es AU (Universo Alterno) y se llama __, mi hermana, que lee mis historias antes porque de una u otra forma logra convencerme, esta exigiéndome que la continúe, así que espero que a todos les guste tanto como a ella, voy como en la mitad de escrito, pero ya tengo todo planeado. Así que pronto nos veremos, prometo traerles más historias, porque tengo demasiadas que publicar, pero antes terminar de escribir._

_Muchas gracias por leerme y apoyarme_

"

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

**Prefiero ser ****Delusional**** a contentarme con esa porquería de epilogo. **

**Albus ****Severus****? Por favor!**


End file.
